Te Encontraremos
by Isabella Stryder
Summary: Luego de cumplir su sueño y entregarse a Edward sin pensarlo, Bella Swan se da cuenta que está embarazada. Ella no era correspondida y solamente había una opción. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward se entere? ¿Serán capaces de perdonar y luchar por ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

Summary:

Isabella Swan era una joven de 15 años enamorada perdidamente de Edward el chico popular de su escuela. En una fiesta, Bella pudo al fin cumplir su sueño y estar con Edward, entregándose sin pensarlo. Bella sin saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y pensando que Edward solo había estado con ella por que se le dio la oportunidad; decidió olvidarse de sus encuentros y no contárselo a nadie. Dos meses después Bella se da cuenta de que esta embarazada, esto la hizo deprimirse; ella estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto hace años en un accidente de transito. Solo tenía el apoyo de sus hermanos: Jasper y Rosalie, pero solo eso, era apoyo, no tenían dinero para encargarse de este hijo y solo había una opción.

¿Qué pasara cuando Bella se entere de que siempre fue correspondida? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Edward se entere del gran secreto de Bella? ¿Podrá el amor ser más fuerte que el rencor?

"SOLOS"

BELLA POV:

Hoy se cumplían 5 años de esa maldita fecha, ese día que odio con toda mi alma. El día en que mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos solos en este mundo.

A pesar de que Jasper no era hijo de Charlie lo amaba como tal, Renée le enseño que él era su padre no aquel que lo abandono cuando era pequeño. Renée conoció a Charlie cuando su novio de ese entonces: Phil, la había abandonado al saber que estaba embarazada; él no quería tener más hijos, así los abandono a los dos dejándolos a su merced. Charlie se ganó su amor junto con el de su hijo, en ese entonces el pequeño Jasper tenía 4 años. Confiando ciegamente en Charlie, y amándolo con locura empezaron una relación. Charlie la acompaño en todo su embarazo y 5 meses después tuvieron a Rosalie, construyeron una vida juntos y así al año siguiente me tuvieron a mí, Isabella Swan. Mis padres eran felices, unos padres excelentes nunca nos falto nada; Charlie se encargo de dárnoslo todo, nos amábamos como familia. Mi hermano siempre nos trataba de proteger de todo, y Rosalie, bueno Rosalie era única, era una niña hermosa desde chiquitita que adoraba verse bien y con peculiar carácter. Un día, hace 5 años mi madre recibió una llamada, era la policía de Jacksonville, un tipo llamado Phil había muerto y solo habían registros de ella como pariente cercano, obligándola así a viajar a reconocer el cadáver. Sólo Jasper sabia la verdad tras el viaje, mis padres viajaron juntos, y nunca mas volvieron. Su auto perdió el control antes de llegar al aeropuerto, chocó contra los arboles, dejándolos así a los 2 muertos. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos solos, gracias a Dios Jasper pudo hacerse cargo de nosotros, era mayor de edad y ya podía trabajar, aunque su sueño era ser Psicólogo, prefirió poder quedarse con nosotras ya que de lo contrario, seriamos enviadas a un hogar de acogidas.

Hoy se cumplían 5 años de ese día, podía sentir cada día el vacío que habían dejado mis padres tras su muerte. Aprendí a convivir con este dolor, al igual que mis hermanos. Jasper trabaja de guardia de seguridad en un banco en Port Ángeles; no ganaba mucho, pero lo suficiente para mantenernos a todos. Rosalie tenia pensado en comenzar a trabajar apenas terminara la escuela, pero Jasper la hizo jurar que continuaría con sus estudios, que era lo único que podía hacer por nosotras y por sus padres. Nunca más se hablo de ese tema.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.

"Lo que me faltaba"

Con Rose somos muy buenas amigas, ella sabe todo de mí; sabe de mi amor imposible: Edward Cullen. Estaba enamorada de este desde hace 3 años; lo amaba en silencio, pero no me quedaba de otra, él era el chico popular de la escuela, jamás me miraría a mí, Bella Swan, la chica torpe y estudiosa de la escuela; en definitiva la típica nerd. Siempre lo miraba cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero casi siempre me descubría, yo por supuesto me enrojecía y miraba a otro lado. Él solo me miraba como su amiga, rara vez hablamos pero siempre era muy caballero, pero no sólo conmigo sino con todas. Rosalie siempre me decía que se lo confesara, pero nunca sería capaz; yo no era nadie para él.

Tres golpes en mi puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, miré la hora y llevaba 30 minutos pensando en mi cama, llegaría tarde al instituto.

-Adelante – Grité mientras tomaba mis cosas para una ducha rápida.

-Bella, llegaremos tarde, ¡apresúrate! Alice estará aquí en 10 minutos – Mi hermana ya estaba vestida, peinada y sutilmente maquillada; se veía hermosa, como siempre.

-Si Rose, me alisto y bajo – Le dije metiéndome al baño.

Diez minutos después baje corriendo de mi habitación, tomé una barrita de cereales y nos dirigimos al auto de Alice, nuestra amiga. Alice recién llegaba a mi casa, ella también se había retrasado, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al instituto.

-Alice, ¿Por qué tardaste hoy? – Le preguntó Rosalie, mi hermana odia llegar tarde.

-Bueno verás, mis padres me acaban de decir que se irán de viaje… – Dijo como si fuera una excelente noticia, la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso qué? – Le pregunté, aún no lo entendía.

-¡Ay Bella! Tú nunca entiendes – Se lamentó mirándome por el espejo retrovisor – Se me ocurrió una excelente idea… – La cara que puso me advirtió que no era bueno para mí – ¡daremos una fiesta!

No, no era bueno para mí; definitivamente no. Pero una fiesta estaría bien para olvidar un poco mis recuerdos. Pero en fin, Alice y Rosalie saltaban de alegría, y yo ya había decidido ir a esa fiesta para levantar un poco mi ánimo. Me uní a ellas en su alegría que de inmediato se extrañaron ante mi actitud.

-¿Bella, estás bien? – Preguntó Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puede emocionarme la idea a mí también? – Pregunté con fingida indignación.

-Pues sí, supongo, anda termínate tu barrita de cereales creo que eso te falta… – Añadió Alice.

Luego de molestarme todo el camino por mi repentina decisión de ir a la estúpida fiesta, llegamos al instituto. Abrí la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal al estar algo molesta de que me molestaran tanto; cuando bajé me tropecé con mis propios pies, logré afirmarme del auto aparcado a nuestro lado, solté unas buenas maldiciones en voz baja.

-Pero ¿Con esa boca tú hablas? Esas no son palabras para una dama – Bueno, yo creía que era voz baja. Levante mi mirada y ahí estaba él; demonios, Alice aparco junto a su Volvo, el auto que me salvo era el de Edward Cullen.

-Esto, lo siento – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. No sé de qué demonios me disculpaba con él, pero si me escucho, lo mínimo que le debía eran unas disculpas por mi lenguaje –. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema – Me dio mi sonrisa favorita y se marchó; obviamente yo me quede mirándolo como una boba.

Suspiré, no pude evitarlo, luego recordé de que Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado.

-Ay Bella, aún no sé por qué no le dices nada a Edward. – Rose siempre tenía que sacar el mismo tema.

-Rose no comiences- le pedí, hoy no estaba de ánimo.

-Como quieras – Refunfuño – Alice, debo hablar contigo; Bella nos vemos en el comedor ¿Vale? – No sé si fue mi idea o quería que las dejara a solas.

-De acuerdo – Tomé mi mochila del asiento, y corrí a mi clase. Jessica y Tanya me vieron en cuanto entré a la sala; esa banda de zorras eran mi martirio en el instituto.

-Hola Isabellita – Siempre me decían así, y odiaba oírlo de sus labios ya que mis padres me llamaban Isabellita de pequeña.

-Púdrete, las dos púdranse – Mi ánimo hoy no era el mejor y no esperaría que ellas se burlaran una vez mas de mí; no hoy. Me giré para ir a mi asiento, el profesor aún no llegaba, cuando sentí una mano que me hizo girar bruscamente.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarnos así? – Lanzó su mano en contra mi cara, provocando un fuerte sonido de su palma al impactar en mi mejilla. No me lo esperaba; demonios esa estúpida de Tanya sí que tenía fuerza.

-Tanya, eso no se hace – La regaño falsamente Jessica – mira, déjame mostrarte como se trata a estúpidas como ésta – Jessica me dio un empujón y caí al suelo, no dudo en darme una patada que me llegó en el estomago dejándome sin aire; Tanya hizo lo mismo pero me golpeó en mi nariz. Como pude me puse de pie, las empujé y salí corriendo de la sala mientras escuchaba como se reían todos. Esto era pasarse de la raya; nunca me habían agredido; bueno yo nunca les había respondido tampoco.

Me senté en una banca a llorar y poder limpiar mi nariz de la sangre que salía. Demonios, me dolía; pero no quería ir a enfermería. Tapé mi nariz con un pañuelo y cerré fuertemente los ojos, traté de ponerla en su lugar, no tenía fractura pero si estaba algo rara, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin control alguno. De pronto sentí que me observaban. Mierda, si un profesor me ve así me mandaría a enfermería y allí debería decir que me había sucedido. Me paré y caminé hacia el bosque que había al lado del instituto. Tenía mi lugar en ese bosque, me sentía libre de llorar ahí. Acudía siempre que quería estar sola o esconderme de todos como ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. **

"Mi Desahogo"

Me senté en el tronco caído que había ahí, cuando sentí la tranquilidad que siempre me acogía fui capaz de llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Lloraba por la golpiza, lloraba por mis padres, los extrañaba, los necesitaba tanto, si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos. Necesitaba a mi madre que me besara antes de dormir, o a mi padre que me interrogara por lo que había hecho en el día, escuché que las ramas crujían cerca de mí, pero podía ser la lluvia que comenzaba a caer la que me hacia escuchar cosas.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? – ¡Oh mierda! me habían encontrado. Sentí como se acercaba a mí, pero no puede distinguir su voz por sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Levanté mi mirada para ver de quién se trataba; su cara al verme fue un reflejo de la mía, llena de pánico. No podía ser él, no podía verme así, aún sangraba mi nariz y estaba llorando, no era mi mejor momento – ¿Bella, qué demonios te pasó? Estás sangrando…

-Nada, Edward. Vete, quiero estar sola – Logré decir a través de mis lagrimas.

-No, no te dejaré aquí, menos sola. Me quedo contigo – Eso era lo que amaba de Edward, siempre era un caballero conmigo, con todas, nunca me trató mal ni se cree con más derechos por ser el chico popular.

-Cómo quieras – Contesté negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Anda, déjame ver tu nariz – Acercó su mano a mi rostro y rozó suavemente mi mejilla mientras se dirigía a mi nariz lastimada – Bella, tienes una mano marcada en tu mejilla, debo suponer que te golpearon ¿no?

-Sí, unas locas de remate me dieron una paliza por rebelarme ante ellas.

-Aggh, creo que se quienes fueron – Continuó su camino hacia mi nariz, pero de mi mejilla pasó a mi mentón con suavidad, continuó subiendo hasta llegar a mis labios, su dedo los recorrió tiernamente y yo solo cerré mis ojos, esto era tan irreal. Lentamente ascendió a mi nariz, la tocó dulcemente, su tacto me dejaba un leve cosquilleo en la piel, me estremecí al pensar que sus manos tocaban mi cara, pero Edward lo interpreto mal, él pensó que la causa de mi estremecimiento era el dolor.

-Lo siento, Bella – Se disculpó rápidamente – No fue mi intensión – Sacó su mano y yo abrí mis ojos. Las lágrimas caían aún por mi rostro.

-No te preocupes; ya no duele, al menos – Balbuceé.

-Si ya no duele, ¿puedo saber por qué lloras aún?

-Es solo, que hoy es… es 1 de noviembre… hoy se cumplen cinco años – Perdí nuevamente el control y comencé a llorar desesperadamente, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. No fui capaz de decirle más, él se acercó a mí y me envolvió tiernamente en sus brazos. Lloré con él, incapaz de aguantar más. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, luego recordé la sangre, demonios, había estropeado su camisa, pero a él no parecía importarle, sólo me acariciaba mi cabello, y depositaba tiernos besos en el tope de mi cabeza, estábamos empapados, la lluvia se encargo de eso. Me calmé, pero no solté su agarre, ahora ambos tiritábamos de frio.

-Edward, debemos salir de aquí – Le susurré, era lo que menos quería en realidad, pero nos enfermaríamos si nos empeñábamos en continuar bajo la lluvia.

-Tienes razón – Me dio un abrazo – ¿Estás bien? – Asentí lentamente – Déjame llevarte a casa para que te cambies, luego regresaremos ¿Te parece?

-Claro, pero si prefieres puedo pedírselo a Alice.

-No, deja a mi hermanita tranquila que yo igual debo cambiarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"La venganza de Rose"

Subimos a su auto, los asientos estaban cubiertos con el nylon que él había puesto antes de sentarnos, todos llevábamos para ocasiones como esta, para no mojar los asientos. Me acomodé en su auto, era muy incomodo sentarse sobre el nylon, pero el estar con él, en su auto, era el cielo. Guie a Edward hacia mi casa, pero él sabía dónde vivía, Alice se lo debe haber comentado. Llegamos a mi casa luego de unos 10 minutos, él manejaba como un loco, hablamos cosas sin importancia en el trayecto, pero igual traté de conocerlo desde mi punto de vista, aprovechando esta oportunidad.

-¿A qué se dedica tu padre, Edward?

-Mi padre es médico, además es abogado, aunque no ejerce esta profesión; dice que prefiere salvar vidas, tiene buena fama – Contesto sonriendo, en su voz se apreciaba el orgullo que sentía de su padre, lo que me hizo entristecer al recordar a mío, él también era un buen policía, siempre hacía un buen trabajo – ¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, Edward. Es solo que me acorde de mi padre. Sabes me alegro de que tengas a tu padre contigo – Él frunció el ceño con tristeza.

-Bella yo…

-Edward – Lo interrumpí antes de que continuara – ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – No habíamos hablado mucho, pero deseaba de que me conociera, de que se diera cuenta de que yo no era rara como todos decían.

-Claro Bella, tienes mi confianza – Dijo como si la pregunta estuviera de más.

-Bueno, no pienses que busco lástima ni nada de eso, pero cada año extraño más a mis padres – En mis mejillas comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas que se escapaban sin control de mis ojos –Me siento sola cada día desde que murieron, soy fuerte delante de mis hermanos, pero por dentro llevo aguantándome cinco años, odio este día con todas mis fuerzas…– Me callé porque un sollozo pugnaba por salir de mi pecho…

-Bella lo siento tanto, debe ser duro estar sola – Me rodeó con sus brazos regalándome ese consuelo que yo tanto ansiaba, lloré sobre su hombro, pero me calmé con más rapidez esta vez.

A pesar de que su auto tenía la calefacción encendida, estábamos temblando a causa de nuestras ropas que estaban empapadas, estábamos fuera de mi casa cuando comenzábamos a hablar.

-Bella, perdón pero ¿Te referías a la muerte de tus padres? ¿Son hoy cinco años desde que fallecieron? – Solo asentí – Bella lo siento…

Fue lo único capaz de decir, me abrazó y depositó un cálido beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Bella, creo que debes cambiarte, te puedes enfermar.

-Sí, tienes razón, te estoy retrasando, lo siento.

-No Bella, nada de eso, pero no quiero que te enfermes, además tu ropa está manchada, necesitas cambiártela.

-Verdad – Me toqué la nariz y ya no sangraba, en mi mejilla aún sentía la fuerza de la mano de Tanya, y mi estomago la fuerza del pie de Jessica, le sonreí para que no se preocupara y abrí la puerta, pero él me sostuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera salir de su auto – Bella te recogeré en media hora ¿está bien?, llegaremos justo para la siguiente clase.

-Claro, te esperaré, pero ya ve a cambiarte tú también que no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

-Estaré aquí en media hora – Repitió, asentí y salí de su auto, me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, pero antes de abrirla me gire para observar justo a tiempo como su auto doblaba en la esquina. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, era tan lindo, tan tierno y tan amigo nada más…

Me di una ducha caliente, tarde poco, pero aun así esta me devolvió el calor al cuerpo, mi cara ya no tenia rastros de la mano de Tanya, eso me alegro. Salí de la ducha muy rapidito y comencé a vestirme, me puse un jeans negro y una ramera blanca con un estampado, mis converse y obviamente el inevitable abrigo, aparte de mi cazadora. Quedaban 5 minutos para que viniese Edward y yo ya estaba ansiosa, miraba por la ventana cuando lo vi aparecer, salí de la casa y entré otra vez en su auto, Edward me recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y yo se la devolví para demostrarle que ya me encontraba mejor. El camino de regreso al instituto me recordó lo de Tanya, demonios, Rosalie se enfadaría mucho, si es que no se había enterado ya, ella si es temperamental y cuando sepa de que Tanya me golpeó… Mejor no pienso en eso, no será agradable… Por supuesto Edward noto enseguida mi inquietud.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada es solo que pensaba en Tanya y…

-Bella por eso no te preocupes yo hablaré con ella, no estuvo bien lo que hizo. ¿Puedo preguntar, por qué te golpeo?

-Pues, esto… verás, ellas siempre me molestan como tú sabrás, lo que paso fue que hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar una humillación como todos los días – Me encogí de hombros, no me arrepentía de nada de lo que hice.

-Te comprendo – Contestó Edward con una pequeña mueca en el rostro.

Entramos al aparcamiento y pude ver a Rosalie esperándome. Suspiré fuertemente. Maldita sea, ¿qué le iba a decir ahora?

-Mierda, creo que Rosalie se enteró – Dije preocupada.

-No le hará mucha gracia ¿Cierto?

-No, para nada. Rosalie me protege mucho, bueno entre los tres nos protegemos, aunque por ser la mas pequeña me toca ser la mas protegida.

Edward se estacionó y yo baje enseguida para mirar como Rosalie se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros, me tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Dime que mierda te hizo Tanya ¡y no me mientas!

-Rosalie, no es nada, cálmate – Le pedí al ver que la vena de su frente latía visiblemente – Fue solo…

-Me dijeron que te había golpeado, junto con Jessica ¿Eso es cierto? – Preguntó. Por un momento me dio miedo mi propia hermana.

-Rose – No pude negarlo ni afirmarlo, pero Rose interpretó mi silencio como una afirmación.

-Si serán muy perras esas malditas – Gruñó entre dientes – Pero esto no se quedará así – Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, supuse que en busca estas.

-Rose, espera, cálmate ¿si? No fue nada, en verdad – Traté de convencerla, no por las idiotas esas sino por mi hermana, la podían suspender y yo no quería eso.

-Bella, nadie golpea a mi hermana y se queda como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminó directo hacia la clase donde debía de estar Tanya, el profesor aún no llegaba por lo que Rose sonrió al verlas, se acercó a Jessica primero, la miró directamente a los ojos, subió su puño y lo estampó en su estúpida cara. Jessica no lo vio venir, quedo algo aturdida por el desprevenido golpe, soltó un gemido por lo bajo.

-Nadie le pega a mi hermana y se sale con la suya, zorra estúpida – Ladró mi hermana, Jessica la miró con los ojos desorbitados y huyó lo mas rápido que pudo de el lado de Rosalie.

-Y tú, Tanya, no creas que te las llevarás limpias, claro que no – La amenazó

-Me importa una mierda lo que tú me digas, idiota – Gritó Tanya burlonamente.

-Ven acá y demuéstramelo, ¡maldita perra! – Tanya se acercó a Rosalie, y mi hermana la recibió con gusto, vi cuando Tanya levantó la mano para golpear a Rose, solo cerré instintivamente los ojos, pero nunca escuché el golpe, Rose tenía la mano de Tanya entre las suyas y Tanya se removía para lograr soltarse pero mi hermana era mas fuerte.

-¿Qué demonios le pasó, señorita Denali? ¿Se le fue lo valiente?

-Suéltame estúpida – Protestó – Anda vamos, peleemos, o ¿acaso tu papi no te enseño a pelear? – Preguntó con su voz llena de maldad, Rosalie se sorprendió al escucharla, la soltó y la miro fijamente con odio, un odio atemorizante.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca metas a mis padres en esto, no eres digna de nombrarlos, ¡¿entendiste?!

-No es mi culpa que sean unas pobres huérfanas – Decir eso era pasarse de la raya y Rose también pensó así, ya que de pronto la vi encima de Tanya la empujo con tal fuerza que esta cayó al suelo en el acto y una vez ahí le propinó una buenas patadas en el estomago, yo me acerqué y lo único que hice fue golpearla en su perfecta nariz de una patada. Me la debía. Rose por su parte seguía sin control, yo la tomé con fuerzas para que se detuviese, pero no podía, Edward la tomó de un brazo y tiró de ella para por fin poder sacarla de ahí.

Llegamos a una banca que se encontraba bien oculta y nos sentamos ahí, Rosalie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearla? Se lo merece, se lo merece – Repetía con una voz sombría, llena de odio.

-Sí, lo sé, Rose. Pero tú no te mereces que te castiguen por ella, deja que esa idiota se pudra sola en su miseria, nosotros ya tuvimos bastante.

-Tienes razón, Bella. Gracias por sacarme de ahí – Me miró a mí y luego a Edward que estaba parado a su lado – Edward, gracias y lamento haber golpeado a Tanya – Eso si que no lo entendí.

- No te preocupes, Rose. Yo sabía que esto era de esperarse. Pero ella se lo busco, siempre está jodiendo a todo el mundo, la verdad que a mí….

-¡Edward! – Lo llamó un tipo bien grande, musculoso. De pronto me di cuenta de que era Emmett, venía hacia acá pero seguía hablando mientras caminaba – ¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana? Te buscaba pero nadie te vio en tu clase. Te lo perdiste, alguien le dio una muy buena golpiza a Tanya, aún está encerrada llorando en el baño, no quiero saber como quedo la otra chica, con Tanya nadie se ha metido nunca – Al fin llego a nuestro lado, nos miro primero a mí, luego a Edward y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Rosalie, que aún tenia sus ojos mojados debido a unas traicioneras lagrimas se escaparan de la comisura de sus ojos. Rose siempre lloraba de impotencia y esta no era la excepción.

-Emmett, ¿Conoces a Rosalie y Bella? Son las chicas de las que Alice siempre nos habla.

-Oh, conque son ustedes – Me enrojecí en el acto y Rosalie también. Eso sí era raro, Rosalie nunca se avergonzaba de nada.

-Un gusto, Bella ¿cierto? – Asentí tímidamente mientras él me daba un apretón de manos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Rose y sonrió coquetamente – Y tú debes ser Rosalie – Pronunció su nombre con una voz totalmente seductora, Rosalie se limito a sonreír y le ofreció su mano para un apretón igual que el mio, pero Emmett la tiró y la acerco hacía él, depositando un cálido beso en su mejilla – Es un verdadero placer conocerlas.

-La verdad es que siempre nos conocimos, Emmett – Contestó mi hermana – Sólo que ahora te dignaste a presentarte – Y ahí está de vuelta Rosalie, sin tapujos ni pelos en la lengua.

-Pues Emmett – Los interrumpió Edward – A que no adivinas quien golpeo a Tanya…

-No lo sé hombre, imagino que fue la chica que en estos momentos está en enfermería – Dijo divertido, de verdad que si lo pensaba.

-Pues te equivocas, fue nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie – Le dijo Edward muy divertido con la situación, la cara de Emmett al oír esto no tuvo precio.

-¿En serio fuiste tú? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Pues ella me buscó, nada más obtuvo lo que se merece.

-No quisiera ser tu enemigo Rose – Dijo Emmett.

-Está bien hermano, deja a estas hermanitas en paz, mas rato nos vemos ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro – Contestó Rose.

El resto del día continuo aburrido, lo único interesante era la historia de como Tanya se había caído y debido a esto se había marchado a su casa. Realmente Rosalie la dejo mal, la muy cobarde ni siquiera era capaz de contar lo que en realidad paso, pero era mejor, así Rose no estaría en problemas. Llegó la hora de irnos; a Alice la habían castigado por no dejar de hablar en clase, bueno esa es Alice, así que solo sabía la historia falsa de la caída de Tanya, cuando nos reunimos en el auto y se lo contamos, Alice estaba muerta de la risa por lo que Rosalie le había hecho, aunque coincidió con ella en que se lo merecía por golpearme a mí primero e insultarnos siempre. Me fui algo triste por no poder ver a Edward pero así era siempre, no nos veíamos ni hablábamos mucho, hoy solo fue la excepción.

La fiesta que daría Alice sería el día sábado, sus padres Esme y Carlisle, llegarían el día domingo. Emmett se encargo de invitar a todo el instituto, el día viernes no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta que darían los Cullen, pero a mí ya no me parecía buena idea. Rose iría con su amigo nuevo Emmett, que muy amablemente le pidió que fueran juntos. Alice pasaría por mí, en la mañana, eso no era bueno ya que tendría que soportar sus intentos por lograr una súper imagen… Jasper también iría por suerte estaba libre ese día, a veces sus turnos eran también de noche, habían mas ingresos y a Jasper le encantaba darnos de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"**Camino a la fiesta"**

Era sábado al fin, Alice quedó de pasar por mí a las diez, por lo que tenía dos horas para alistarme, Rosalie también tenía su día planeado. Alice también la invito a pasar la mañana con nosotras pero se negó ya que quería llegar junto a Emmett y estar con él, creo. Tomé lo necesario para darme una ducha, mi nariz aun me dolía, pero no mucho, mi estomago tenía un ligero cardenal, pero tampoco era muy importante. Estaba lista, me había puesto mis jeans y una ramera blanca junto a mis típicas converse. Alice se encargaría luego de mí así que lo que me pusiera no era importante.

Dos golpecitos a mi puerta me avisaron que Alice había llegado, me dirigí a abrirle. Lo único que me alegraba de estar todo el día en su casa era que podría ver a Edward, aunque dudo que pudiéramos hablar ya que Alice no me dejaría libre ni un solo momento.

-Hola Alice, si que eres puntual ¿no? – Dije mientras abría la puerta. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi a él y no a Alice.

-Lo siento, pero Alice está en casa terminando los últimos detalles de la fiesta – Informó con una enorme sonrisa surcando su glorioso rostro.

Demonios, el solo escuchar su voz aterciopelada me hacía suspirar, era tan hermoso. Su cabello broncíneo estaba despeinado pero eso sólo lo hacia ver mas adorable, sus ojos eran de un adorable verde que te invitaban a fundirse en ellos, y sus labios, cada vez que los veía pensaba en como sería besarlos, se veían suaves y tiernos. Desvié la mirada y enrojecí cuando me di cuenta de que nunca sería correspondida, Edward tenía a muchas mujeres tras él, mujeres mucho más lindas que yo, además él era mayor que yo, no por mucho, pero igual yo era bien madura para mi edad.

-Oh, no hay problema Edward, pasa. Solo iré por mi bolso y podemos irnos – Le dije algo desanimada.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré.

Saqué mi bolso de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Tropecé en el último escalón y caí fuertemente de rodillas.

-Mierda – Maldecí en un gruñido. Me puse de pie antes de que Edward lo notara.

Qué raro, él no estaba en el salón. Lo busqué y lo encontré mirando las fotos que teníamos colgadas en el comedor.

-Edward estoy lista – Le avisé.

-¿Estos son tus padres?

-Sí, ellos son mis padres – Le informé.

Edward se refería a la foto del día en que mis padres habían contraído matrimonio.

-Se nota que se amaban – Mis ojos comenzaron a picar al recordar todos los buenos momentos que tenía en mis recuerdos de ellos y sus miradas llenas de amor. Tenía que aprender a recordarlos con alegría no con tristeza.

-¿Y estos supongo son ustedes? – Asentí mirando la foto a la que él se refería; era del día que ellos estaban de aniversario, mi madre había preparado una gran cena. En vez de salir, a ellos les gustaba celebrarlo siempre con nosotros. En la foto estábamos Rose, Jasper y yo, todos bien elegantes y sonrientes – Bella te ves adorable, bueno no has cambiado mucho, tu sonrisa es la más hermosa, y eso es lo único que te hace falta ahora.

-Gracias Edward. Sabes, eres un gran amigo, aunque no hablemos mucho a veces – Agregué.

-Bella, aunque no hablemos mucho, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Cuando me necesites, sólo búscame, para eso somos los amigos – Asentí.

En verdad me consideraba una amiga, esto provoco sentimientos encontrados, alegría de que me considerara su amiga y tristeza de que solo fuera amiga.

-Vamos, antes de que venga Alice a buscarnos – Le sonreí aunque estaba segura que mi mirada demostraba la tristeza que sentía.

-Está bien, vamos.

Nos subimos a su auto y me sentí dichosa, estar aquí con Edward era lo mejor.

-Así que te gustan las fiestas – Supuso.

-No, no me gustan, pero necesitaba algo en que distraerme y me pareció bien venir a esta fiesta ¿Y a ti? ¿Supongo que te gustan?

-No, no mucho – Contestó rápidamente.

-Bueno no seré la única que sufra esta noche – Dije medio en broma.

-Créeme, cuando veas como tiene Alice la casa sí que vas a sufrir – Apuntó con una sonrisa.

Y tenía razón. Alice había adornado todo, hasta el patio, Edward me acompaño a la casa y me abrió la puerta, no lo podía creer, Alice tenia miles luces colgando de las esquinas, una bola gigante de disco, un rincón exclusivo para el DJ y su casa no tenia muebles, solo algunas mesas para acomodar las cosas que ofrecería, muchos vasos y muchas cosas más.

-Bella al fin llegas – Dijo algo enfadada por mi tardanza.

-Alice ¿No crees que esto es pasarse de la raya? – Pregunté.

-Y aún faltan cosas por hacer pero de eso se encargaran mis hermanos. Anda, muévete que debemos ir a arreglarte.

-Está bien, vamos. Adiós Edward –Me despedí de él con un movimiento de mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adiós Bella, luego nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"Lista para ti"

Después de buscar el maquillaje perfecto, el peinado perfecto, la pintura para mis uñas perfecto, mi ropa interior perfecta, mis zapatos perfectos, mis joyas perfectas, Alice dio por finalizado su trabajo en mi. En realidad me veía hermosa, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, con cuello en v que dejaba un poco de mis pechos al descubierto, era ajustado a mi cuerpo pero desde la cintura caía en unas suaves ondas hasta mis rodillas, mi maquillaje era bien natural los labios pintados de un sutil color rosa, mis pestañas estaban encrespadas, con rimen y mis ojos delineados por arriba con una raya negra, pero sutil que resaltaba el chocolate de mis ojos, mi ropa interior era azul también, mi sujetador era hermoso, mis braguitas eran algo pequeñas, dejaban poco a la imaginación, mis joyas eran en realidad de Alice, pero solo consistía en un par de aretes que llevaban un corazón colgando, mi peinado era mi pelo ondulado por una profesional como lo es Alice, con unas tomas algo originales por horquillas y mis uñas iban pintadas por una fina capa de brillo que dejaba a la vista mis manos puras y limpias, mis zapatos eran en realidad unas trampas mortales, Alice me había puesto tacos, me caería si o si, solo espero que nadie me viera.

Alice también estaba hermosa, su cabello peinado elegantemente, su vestido era hermoso, en fin ella siempre se veía hermosa.

Faltaba 20 minutos para que comenzara la fiesta y Alice salió para buscar agua y cuando volvió me traía una noticia algo desagradable.

-Bella, Tanya estará hoy en la fiesta.

-No me gusta la noticia pero es tu fiesta además no haré un escandalo aquí en tu casa Alice.

-Ojalas lo mismo diga Rose-tres golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron-¿Quién es?

-Alice soy Edward, sal que necesito hablarte – Le pidió.

-Espérame voy en un momento – Le gritó Alice – Bella espérame, no tardo. ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? – Maldecía Alice en voz baja.

Alice salió de la habitación, y yo me puse de pie, estaba claro que ella y su hermano estaban enojados, eso era muy raro, ellos nunca discutían, quería saber por qué. Apoyé suavemente mi oreja en la puerta, de ahí se escuchaba bien claro lo que hablaban.

-Alice, yo no lo sabía, sus amigan vendrán, Emmett me lo acaba de decir, por favor no pienses que lo hice a propósito – Se excusó Edward. Al parecer Alice se había enfadado por lo de Tanya y había decidido culpar a Edward por ello.

-Edward, esa estúpida era tu novia, ella está aquí por ti, ¿por qué crees que te sigue donde vayas? – Mi respiración se agitó en el acto. Tanya había sido novia de él, ella había besado los labios que yo tanto anhelaba.

-Alice eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo ya no la quiero, tú sabes quién ocupa mi corazón ahora. Lo de Tanya quedó en el pasado, y no es mi culpa que ella no lo supere – Esas palabras me devolvieron el aliento. Ya no la quería y eso era lo único que me importaba, aunque él estaba enamorado de otra chica ¿Por qué Alice nunca me lo dijo? ¿Cómo es que pudo ocultarme lo de Tanya? ¿Tan encerrada en mi mundo estaba que no me di cuenta de eso?

-Está bien Edward, tienes razón. Sólo lo veía por mis amigas, aunque creo que tu ex tendrá que usar mucho maquillaje para los cardenales si lo que me contaron es cierto…

-Alice, se llama Tanya no Ex, y se verá horrible con los kilos de maquillaje que se pondrá, porque Rose le dio su merecido.

Corrí a sentarme antes de que llegara Alice y me descubriera espiando su conversación. Entró a la habitación con una sonrisa que suponía debía ser fingida en su rostro. Comenzó a acomodarse su vestido, lo mismo hizo con el mío, estábamos listas para bajar a recibir a los invitados. Alice bajó primero, yo me quedé arriba calmándome un poco. Cuando mi respiración logró calmarse un poco comencé a bajar por las escaleras. Bajaba a paso lento pero seguro, estaban Rose con Emmett tomándola de la cintura, Alice dando sus saltitos y Edward. Una vez que lo vi, no pude dejar de mirarlo, estaba hermoso, su traje casual era muy bien elegido, lo hacia verse aún más bello de lo normal. Él al percatarse de mi mirada fija en sobre él, caminó hacia mí y me dio la mano como todo un caballero para ayudarme a bajar.

-Estas muy bellísima – Me susurró al oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y a mi corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-Gracias – Le susurré son la poca voz que me salía.

-Ay, hermana, estás muy hermosa. Alice sí sabe lo que hace.

-Gracias Rose-me acerque a ella y le di un corto abrazo y luego me separe y la mire- tienes razón Alice es una genio.

La gente comenzó a llegar y la casa se llenaba rápidamente. Rose no se tomó muy bien la noticia de la asistencia de Tanya pero prometió comportarse. Todos se sorprendían de que ella y Emmett estuvieran de la mano o abrazados, incluso se besaron, lo que me confirmó mis sospechas, Rosalie había sido correspondida, su amor por Emmett era muy parecido al mío hacia Edward, sólo que ella era más valiente que yo y se la había jugado por él. Cuando llegó Tanya y su banda de zorras, no pude evitar soltar una risita, llevaba puesto mucho maquillaje, pero no lograba ocultar en su totalidad los cardenales que le habían quedado en el rostro. Cuando nos vio, sólo nos miró con odio, pero no dijo nada.

La fiesta seguía su curso y un par de veces alguien me sacaba a bailar, no era mi fuerte pero por suerte lo hice bien, creo. Edward siempre estuvo al alcance de mi vista la mayor parte del tiempo, conversando con sus amigos, pero se había alejado de mí, ya no me miraba y eso me puso triste, Tal vez él no quería arruinar su reputación mostrándose en público conmigo.

Bailaba sólo por diversión y por la insistencia de Alice, pero debo admitir que con Edward bailaría con gusto y con ganas, pero él nunca se animaría; no me había dirigido una sola mirada en un buen tiempo, hasta que lo perdí de vista cuando Jake me invitó a bailar.

Terminé de bailar con Jake y me disculpé para ir a buscar un refresco y poder escabullirme de él. Entré a la cocina, necesitaba algo de agua, lograba escuchar unos pasos, que por el sonido de los tacos, obviamente eran de mujer, pensé que era Alice o Rose, pero no, era ella. Tanya. Me quedó mirando fijamente se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de mí.

-Sólo vine por agua Bella, no te preocupes – Me dijo, mucha amabilidad.

Su actitud era para dudar, pero no pensaba quedarme a averiguar.

-Ahí hay unas botellas, saca y sírvete – Me dirigía de vuelta a la fiesta cuando sentí su mano sobre mi brazo.

-No sé como no te da vergüenza estar aquí, tu no perteneces a este lugar, date cuenta, eres una estúpida devora libros y siempre lo serás. Estás programada para ser una fracasada en todo – Me ladró las palabras llenas de veneno.

-Ese no es tu problema, Tanya, deja de buscar inconvenientes ¿quieres? – Le respondí molesta, su presencia me molestaba.

- Tu hermanita y tú se arrepentirán, desearán nunca haberme golpeado, a mí nadie me toca y se sale con la suya – Amenazó con su estúpida y molesta voz.

-Cuando quieras idiota, cobramos por las golpizas pero a ti te haremos una atención especial con gusto, nada mas avísanos – Le respondí, esperaba que con esto se callara de una vez pero continúo.

-¡Claro! Tenías que ser una matona al igual que tu padre ¿no? Porque él manejaba ese día en el que mato a tu querida mamita – Soltó una risita cruel al ver mi cara de espanto y dolor. No fui capaz de reaccionar. Ella se marchó de ahí con su propósito cumplido, herirme. Quedé paralizada, una vez fui capaz de moverme me dirigí al patio de atrás de la casa de Alice, me senté en una banca que tenían algo introducida en el bosque que bordeaba su gran casa, me trataba de convencer de que no importaba lo que digiera ella, no era verdad, ya no podía sufrir cada vez que alguien los nombraba, seria absurdo. Solté un suspiro.

Llevaba aquí mas de 15 minutos, Alice o Rose se preocuparían, aunque le había dicho a Alice que me iría a dormir temprano, habíamos preparado la habitación de huéspedes para mí. Rose dormiría en la otra habitación que disponían, por lo que tal vez no se preguntaran por mí y darían por hecho que me fui a acostar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"Te deseo"

Estuve en la penumbra unos cinco minutos , la noche estaba algo helada así que me puse de pie para dirigirme a mi cuarto, pero cuando me paré y miré a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola. Edward me observaba apoyado desde un árbol, cuando lo miré el me dedicó una sonrisa llena de disculpas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté.

-Lo siento, pero como no te encontré en la fiesta salí a buscarte, pero no fui capaz de interrumpirte, pensé que tal vez quisieras estar sola, pero no pude alejarme mas de ti – Confesó – Bella, no me gusta que estés triste, hoy tiene que ser un día especial. Debes demostrarles a tus padres que puedes ser feliz, déjalos descansar a ellos, mira que estoy seguro que tus padres estén donde estén, aún velan por ti.

Edward tenía razón, debía aprender a mirar el mundo de otra forma, mirar el día de su partida de una manera más alegre. Ellos lo querrían así, de eso estoy segura.

-Tienes razón, Edward. Seré feliz, o trataré de serlo, ellos merecen verme feliz – Me dirigí a su lado y lo abracé – Gracias, Edward. Gracias por demostrarme que no estoy sola.

-Bella, jamás estarás sola – Dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, el sólo pensar que estaba abrazando a Edward me impedía pensar con claridad. Su dulce fragancia invadía en totalidad mis pulmones. Estuvimos un rato abrazados sin hablar ni movernos un poco, luego el ambiente cambió, él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente. Le devolví la mirada, miré sus ojos y me fundí junto a ellos, para luego desviar mi mirada a sus labios, estos estaban invitándome a besarlos, no podría resistirlo, volví mi mirada hacia sus ojos, me mordí el labio para calmar el deseo que estos sentían por tocar los de Edward. Él continuaba con su mirada fija en mí, humedecí mis labios ya que estos se habían secado debido a mi respiración algo irregular. Edward comenzó a acercarse a mis labios, sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir como sus labios tocaban los míos, el roce fue suave y tierno, le devolví el beso, con la misma ternura con la que él lo había hecho. Sentí su dulce sabor en mi boca, el tocó mis labios con su lengua pidiendo acceso, se lo concedí de inmediato, mi lengua se enredaba con la suya, probando su dulce sabor. Su boca fue más insistente contra la mía, era una mezcla de amor, necesidad y deseo.

SÍ, lo deseaba. Me encantaría que Edward fuera mi primer hombre, quería que el me convirtiera en una mujer, quería ser su mujer.

Edward abandonó mi boca para que ambos pudiésemos respirar, quedamos únicamente unidos por nuestras frentes, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban en el rostro del otro.

-Edward, yo…

-Eres tan hermosa – Dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

Me besó otra vez pero ahora con pasión y deseo, lo podía sentir. Tomé su pelo entre mis manos y le devolví el beso con ganas, mi cuerpo reaccionó a su boca, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, cada curva mía rozaba su cuerpo, nuestros labios dejaron escapar unos gemidos, estaba enloqueciendo, Edward se encontraba igual que yo. Me estremecí a causa del deseo, aunque él lo malinterpreto.

– Bella debes tener frio, te llevaré a tu habitación.

No sabía si era una excusa para poder subir a mi habitación o se preocupaba por mí. Subimos a la habitación y él me acompañó al cuarto de huéspedes. Tomé un abrigo y salí rápido de la habitación. Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, pero esta vez lo bese yo, le pedí permiso con mi lengua para saborear cada rincón de su boca, él me lo concedió de inmediato, pasó sus manos por mi espalda acariciándola con ternura, me estaba enloqueciendo lentamente. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé sin decirle nada de mis intenciones a su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta era algo tarde, yo ya había cerrado su puerta con pestillo. Lo miré con el deseo que sentía, deseo y amor, sobre todo amor. A pesar de mis 15 años sabía que estaba lista para esto, lo amaba y eso era lo importante, quería que mi primera vez fuera con la persona que amaba, me aproximé lentamente a él.

-Edward, quiero seguir con esto, es lo que mas deseo. Quiero ser tuya – Mi voz sonó llena de dulzura y amor mezclado con la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

-Bella, yo no sé si será lo mejor – Su voz ronca me decía que él estaba en las mismas situaciones que yo – No te dejes llevar por el deseo – Negué con la cabeza. Él no entendía que no era solamente deseo, era amor.

-No, Edward. Yo sé lo que quiero, pero comprenderé si tú no quieres.

_**N/A: Un gusto ver que cada día son más quienes siguen mi historia, para todos un abrazo y espero no defraudarlos. A mis neófitas, les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión, las quiero mucho.  
A quienes se han tomado un tiempo de dejar un review se los agradezco mucho, me gusta saber lo que piensan y sobre todo estar en contacto directo con ustedes. Recién estoy aprendiendo a utilizar mi cuenta, así que comprensión si no contesto sus mensajes.  
Por último, no tengo fechas específicas para actualizar, pero yo creo que serán dos veces por semanas, ya que son capítulos cortitos.  
Saludos para todos y espero leer o volver a leer uno de sus review pronto.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"Mi primera vez"

**POV EDWARD:**

-No, Edward. Yo sé lo que quiero, pero comprenderé si tú no quieres – Podía sentir su desilusión en su voz, era absurdo. Yo la amaba, ella era tan tierna, tan delicada, tan dulce; claro que quería hacerla mía, sólo me preocupaba que ella se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Asalté su boca con la necesitad de besarla, mis labios rogaban estar en contacto con los de ella, recorrí toda su boca con mi lengua, sus dedos enredados en mi cabello me hacían estremecer cuando me demostraban su necesidad atrayéndome más hacia ella. Solté sus labios pero no me separé de su piel, recorrí su cuello con mi boca, su sabor era delicioso, adictivo. Continué besando su piel hasta llegar a su clavícula, podía sentir como mi miembro cobraba cada vez más vida, y como su cuerpo ardía de deseo bajo el mío, susurraba mi nombre, llena de necesidad. Volví a besar sus labios, ambos gemíamos y nos estremecíamos ante la necesidad que teníamos por el otro. Yo quería hacerla sentir especial, quería que este momento fuera especial, ella comenzó a desnudarme, sacó mi polera, dejándome con el torso desnudo, me estremecí al sentir sus dedos delinear los músculos de mi pecho y vientre. Bella me miraba con deseo y amor, me besó el cuello, sus labios a pesar de ser inexpertos, sabían que hacer, me volvían loco. La puse de pie y tomé el nudo de su vestido amarrado atrás de su cuello, lo desaté provocando que cayera al piso con una sensualidad que me volvía loco, su ropa interior era especialmente diseñada para torturarme, quería sentir su suave piel con mis dedos, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hacerla gritar mi nombre. Gemí su nombre cuando ella se dio una pequeña vuelta para mostrarme su cuerpo por todos los ángulos, su sujetador era hermoso, me dejaba ver sus pechos redondos y deseables, sus braguitas eran pequeñas, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero lo que estas no mostraban yo quería verlo ya, quería sentirla ahora. Lentamente me acerqué a ella, pero Bella antes se aproximó a mi lado y sus manos viajaron al botón de mis pantalones, lo desabotonó y luego bajo la bragueta y termino de despojarme de ellos, dejándome solamente en mis bóxer. Mi erección era evidente, cuando ella fijó su vista en esa parte de mí en particular, mordió su labio con deseo. Demonios, esta mujer quería volverme loco, se veía tan sensual cuando hacia esto.

-Bella me estas volviendo loco – La guie de vuelta a la cama y comencé a besarla. Besé lo que estaba expuesto de sus pechos, ella arqueó su espalda regalándome una mejor forma de llegar a ellos. Abracé su espalda para sacar su sujetador, lo tiré al suelo y miré sus pechos; eran hermosos, ella era perfecta. Besé su boca con amor, necesidad y pasión, ella volvió a arquear su espalda, regalándome una mejor vista, le di en el gusto y me entretuve en sus pechos, los besaba, lamía y mordía tiernamente, ella gemía mi nombre con la voz cargada de placer. No podía aguantar más comencé a descender hacía su vientre liso y suave. Deposité miles de besos ahí, pero ese no era mi objetivo, continué descendiendo hasta llegar a sus piernas, desaté tiernamente sus zapatitos y los tiré a un rincón de la habitación, una vez despojada de ellos me dediqué a sacarle sus braguitas y besé sus muslos, su pierna interna. Gemía de solo sentir su dulce piel bajo mi boca, podía oler su excitación y eso me enloquecía. Me retiré la única prenda que nos separaba, y me posicioné sobre ella. Esta sería mi primera vez, nuestra primera vez.

-Hazlo Edward, quiero ser tuya – Gimió Bella, su voz estaba cargada de deseo.

Claro que yo quería hacerlo, pero temía causarle daño.

-Bella si te hago daño, por favor detenme, ¿De acuerdo? – Le pedí. Ella se limitó a responder asintiendo levemente.

Comencé hasta quedar en su entrada, me introduje unos milímetros, un gemido gutural se escapó de mi garganta, Bella sólo gemía. Me introduje en su interior con un poco mas de rapidez pero delicadamente para no prolongar su dolor. Pude sentir cuando rompí su fina tela, ésa que me demostraba su pureza, la que me decía que ella era mía y sólo mía, que yo sería para siempre su primer hombre. Me quedé quieto esperando que Bella se recuperase, besaba sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, distrayéndola de su pensamiento de dolor. Una vez lista ella comenzó a menearse pidiendo que continuara, le di en el gusto, ambos gemíamos de placer. La hice mía, besé sus labios, clavé mis dedos en sus caderas para marcar un ritmo definido, devoré sus pechos que se movían con cada embiste mío hacia ella.

Era maravilloso sentir como sus paredes me acogían en su interior, cómo su ardiente cavidad me recibía, pude sentir como su respiración se volvía irregular y sus caderas se meneaban enloquecidamente pidiendo mas fricción, como todos sus jadeos y gemidos se multiplicaban y subían de nivel, mientras me declaraba amor, sentía su cuerpo contraerse bajo el mío, llegando a su máximo placer. Sólo escucharla gemir mi nombre en su orgasmo me provocaba llegar al mío.

-Te amo Bella – Susurré explotando y derramándome por completo en su interior.

Esto era el máximo placer, hacer el amor con ella es lo más lindo que he hecho. Ambos nos estremecíamos aún por lo sucedido, yo caí sin fuerzas a su lado, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas mientras depositaba dulces y tiernos besos en su cabeza.

Luego de un momento de un dulce y cómodo silencio cargado de amor, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba en mi cama con la mujer que más amaba, desnudos luego de hacer el amor. Miré a Bella y ella tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana de mi habitación, ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Bella, ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunté alarmado.

-No, sólo recordaba tus palabras en el bosque, sobre que hoy debía ser un día especial; creo que lo hicimos más que especial – Su rostro se puso aún más rojo. Era tan linda, siempre tímida, eso era lo que más adoraba de ella.

-Siempre recordaré este día Bella, creo que siempre será especial para ambos por el mismo motivo – Confesé ya que ella no sabía que también era mi primera vez.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo también fui tu primera mujer? – Preguntó con ojos cristalinos, hermosos. Siempre que veía a sus ojos color chocolate me hacían perderme en ellos, eran un mar donde siempre me ahogaba.

-Sí, mi Bella, tú eres la primera mujer con la que he estado, y debo reconocer que ha sido maravilloso, ni en mis sueños imaginé que fuera tan bello como lo que acaba de pasar.

-Te quiero, Edward – Se inclinó sobre su codo y me besó de nuevo, su beso comenzó tierno, tranquilo, pero luego nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron a las caricias y besos del otro, pronto los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas se hicieron presentes en mi habitación otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"Besos y traiciones"

Desperté con un suave y delicado cuerpo desnudo sobre mi pecho. Cuántas veces soñé con despertar así con ella, y hoy se cumplía mi sueño. Sonreí de solo recordar lo de anoche, ambos habíamos tenido suficiente energías como para quedarnos amándonos casi toda la noche. Mi estomago gruñó pero no le di importancia. Me sentía cómodo y feliz, quisiera que esto siempre fuera así, pero en algún momento tendría que levantarme. Bella comenzó a removerse sobre mí, pude sentir sus manos acariciando mi pecho, luego de un rato la escuché soltar un suspiro y supe que estaba completamente despierta.

-Buenos días, mi Bella Durmiente – Le saludé. Ella volteó a mirarme en cuanto oyó el sonido de mi voz.

-Oh, Edward, ya estás despierto, buenos días – Acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? – En eso, mi estomago gruñó una vez más y ella se carcajeo.

-Supongo que los dos necesitamos una buena porción de alimentos. Me meteré a duchar y bajamos ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó con su voz cargada de sensualidad.

-Mmmm, claro que sí, vamos – Acepté.

Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, su cuerpo desnudo se movía con tanta sensualidad que me enloquecía. Me puse de pie y la seguí a mi baño, ella ya estaba regulando la temperatura del agua, la abracé por su espalda y pude sentir la suave piel de su trasero rozar mi miembro que reaccionó de inmediato. Bella soltó un jadeo de asombro y excitación. Comencé a besar su cuello dulcemente, luego me dirigí a su oreja y mordí con deseo su lóbulo, ambos nos estremecimos en el acto. La respiración de Bella se volvió irregular, lo que me volvía cada vez más loco. Seguí besando su espalda y comencé a masajear suavemente sus pechos; eran perfectos. Mi mano comenzó a descender por su vientre, lo acaricié con ternura, pero mi objetivo era otro; continué bajando hasta llegar a su centro, la toqué y ella soltó un gemido cargado con la excitación que sentía y yo la acompañe con un jadeo mío. Toqué ese punto que sé la volvería loca y así fue, Bella se estremecía ante tanta excitación, mi miembro la rozaba listo para comenzar a embestirla y Bella así lo deseaba, ella se meneaba creando una fricción enloquecedora entre nosotros.

-Bella, estás tan húmeda – Le dije con la voz ronca producto de la excitación.

-Edward – Logró decir a través de sus jadeos – Por favor.

Eso mató la poca resistencia que me quedaba, la volteé y la llevé hacia la ducha. Ahí la apoyé contra la pared de esta, Bella alzó sus brazos, se agarró de mi cuello y me besó; su lengua danzaba con la mía con desesperación y deseo, luego de unos minutos nos separamos debido a la falta de oxigeno. Bella estaba mojada por la ducha, y eso la hacía verse increíblemente sexy. Ya no aguantaba más, quería hundirme en su cavidad, sentir sus paredes calientes acogiéndome. La levanté tomándola por los muslos y obligándola a entrelazar sus piernas por mis caderas, mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar por la gran excitación que llevaba aguantando y sin esperar más, la tiré hacia mí sujetándola por las caderas, logrando introducirme en su cálida cavidad.

-Edward, te quiero, no me dejes nunca – Gimió. Fue lo único capaz de decir con coherencia, ya que luego solo decía mi nombre enredado con mil jadeos y gemidos.

-Jamás, Bella, nunca sería capaz – Comencé a embestirla sintiendo como ambos estábamos perdiéndonos dentro del otro.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda, la estaba llevando al grado máximo de placer. Comenzó a menear sus caderas en busca de un movimiento más rápido y yo se lo di con gusto. Mis embestidas fueron más profundas y placenteras, con mucha más rapidez, provocando que ambos tocáramos el cielo. Yo me derramé una vez más en su interior mientras ambos nos estremecíamos de placer, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y se mezclaban con la del otro. Una vez más en calma, nos dejamos caer al piso de la ducha a tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones.

-Edward, creo que debemos darnos prisa antes de que los demás noten que dormí aquí – Dijo preocupada.

-Está bien, apurémonos pero no me distraigas otra vez – Bromeé.

**POV BELLA:**

Una vez vestidos y listos bajamos a tomar desayuno, comimos como si no hubiéramos comido hace años, bueno que con todo el ejercicio de anoche es entendible.

Edward me invitó a quedarme y acepté. Preparamos el almuerzo con las chicas, no les presté mucha atención, me encerré en mi burbuja. Aún no les contaba nada, no quería crearme ilusiones, ya que aún con Edward no éramos novios, que nos adelantáramos y comenzáramos las cosas al revés no quiere decir que él me quiere de novia. No seré una acosadora, no lo obligaré a nada.

Los chicos ordenaron el desastre de la fiesta, ese era el trato, nosotras cocinábamos y ellos limpian. Terminamos al mismo tiempo que ellos y nos sentamos a comer en medio de bromas de parte de Emmett. Rosalie estaba emanando alegría y felicidad por sus poros, y eso era un poco raro. Alice y Jasper hablaban pero fríamente, habían tenido un problema hace tiempo y no se simpatizaban mucho. Edward me hablaba pero creo que tampoco quería demostrarles a sus hermanos lo nuestro. Una vez terminamos de almorzar fuimos todos a ver una película, Rose y Emmett se veían felices y me alegraba tanto por mi hermana, en cambio yo me comencé a preocupar de que Edward ya casi no me hablara, esperaba fuera por sus hermanos.

La película finalizó y Edward estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató. e sentía mal, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Yo lo amaba y para mí eso era suficiente, el perder la virginidad con él bastaba.

Sólo quedábamos él y yo, mis hermanos se habían ido cada uno a lo suyo, me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaban mis cosas, corrí escaleras arriba dejándolo solo en ese maldito sillón. Me encerré en la habitación, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería irme. Tomé mis cosas y las eché en el bolso que había traído. Tomé un largo y doloroso suspiro, y salí de la habitación. No pensaba en molestar a nadie, me iría caminando. Abrí la puerta despacito, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que me llevaría a las escaleras, las bajé sin meter ruido, todo salía bien, me fui directamente a la puerta de salida y miré hacia la sala donde había dejado a Edward, él ya no estaba. Miré en el lugar donde estacionaba su Volvo y tampoco estaba, había salido, eso termino por entristecerme y me marché. Camine aproximadamente por 30 minutos pero logré llegar sana y salva. Entré a la casa y subí a darme una ducha, estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. Me duché lentamente, no lavé mi cabello porque lo había hecho esta mañana. La ducha era solo para relajarme, necesitaba pensar. Me dolía que Edward se hubiera comportado así, pero estaba feliz, feliz de que mi primera vez fuera con él, el hombre del que estaba enamorada. Solo me preguntaba, todo lo que me había dicho anoche ¿Eran mentiras? ¿Eran fruto de la excitación del momento? No lo sabía, pero no me importaba no ser su novia ni nada parecido, de que me entristecía, me entristecía, pero era feliz al poder compartir lo de anoche. Si él no quería que nadie supiese, así sería, sé que suena enfermizo, pero el amor es así, soy capaz de todo por él, incluso de estar con él, aunque no me ame.

El teléfono sonó abajo en la cocina y corrí a contestar, debían ser mis hermanos, no les había avisado que me vendría antes.

-¿Diga?

-Bella ¿Estás en casa? – Preguntó mi hermano. Su voz demostraba preocupación y enfado.

-Sí, Jasper. Lo siento, pero me sentí mal luego del almuerzo, perdón por no avisarles – Me disculpé antes de que me gritara, en verdad, Jasper se comportaba como mi papá, y eso me encantaba, saber que no era un juego para él, sino que lo hacía por amor a mí, a nosotras, era lo mejor.

-Bella, ¿sabes cuanto me preocupo cuando no sé donde andas? Tienes que avisarme antes, pero bueno, nosotros ya vamos para allá.

-Ok, yo me acostaré ahora, así que hasta mañana, los quiero mucho.

-Hasta mañana Bells, también te quiero – Colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré en él, me metí en la cama, y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Quería perderme en mi mundo de fantasía, como lo eran los sueños, siempre soñaba con mi vida perfecta, mis padres ahí para darme la mano y guiarme por un buen camino, Edward preocupado por mí, no como amigo sino como novio, mis hermanos felices. Ese era mi sueño, pero nunca se cumpliría.

Edward estaba ahí, a solo 3 metros de mí, me dirigí hacia él, pero no podía, algo me provocaba alejarme, miraba desesperada que era pero no encontraba nada a mi alrededor, nada me sujetaba, solo una fuerza invisible. Lo llamaba pero no me salía la voz, sabía que algo importante debía decirle, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. Lloraba de la desesperación cuando de la nada apareció Tanya, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con pasión, lo que más me dolió fue que él le devolviera el beso, era tanto el dolor que sentía que desperté chichando y con las lágrimas bañando mi rostro. Acallé mi llanto para no preocupar a mis hermanos, miré el reloj y eran las 5:30 me levantaría temprano para no importunar a Rose atrasándome como siempre. Terminé dándome una relajante ducha, recordando mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo las caricias y besos que Edward había depositado en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me estremecí por los recuerdos. Edward era todo para mí, siempre lo fue, me sentía feliz de entregarle mi virginidad a él, no creo que él no me quiera, sólo debe ser por sus amigos; él era parte del "grupito popular" y yo sólo era una "devora libros" como dijo Tanya. Tal vez Edward estaba confundido respecto a Tanya y por eso no quería que nadie se enterase, tal vez se avergonzaba de mí, tal vez… Demonios juró que no me importa el por qué se acostó conmigo, mientras lo tenga a él a mi lado, pero eso no era seguro, ayer no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, eso me entristeció. Terminando de darme esa ducha y vestirme para ir al instituto, bajé con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Bella, ¿Pasa algo, cariño? – Preguntó Jasper.

No me gustaba que me vieran mal, ellos siempre terminaban entristeciéndose junto conmigo.

-No, Jass. Solo me desperté algo triste esta mañana, pero debe ser por lo nublado y oscuro del día, tú sabes que me afecta eso – Le mentí.

-Ay hermanita – Dijo mientras me daba un cálido abrazo, lo necesitaba tanto. Lo abrace de vuelta, y me apreté a él como acostumbraba – Tú nunca cambias – Me depositó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Te quiero Jass – Le dije llena de cariño. Rara vez se lo decía, no era buena expresando mis sentimientos, pero hoy estaba más sentimental de lo acostumbrado.

-Ay hermanos, como adoro verlos así –Dijo Rose mientras se unía a nuestro abrazo.

Esto me levanto un poco el animo, pero no completamente, Alice llego algo enfadada, no era normal en ella, pero aun así no le preguntamos nada, a mí no me importaba y Rose tal vez le preguntara luego. Todo el camino estuve callada, pero eso era normal en mí, ellas no se extrañaron, no les pensaba contar nada sobre lo que paso en la fiesta entre Edward y yo. Bajé del auto de Alice y me despedí de ellas para dirigirme a mi clase, por más que trate de localizarlo con mi mirada no lo veía, de pronto una mano tomó la mía, me giré esperando a ver a Edward pero el rostro que vi me desilusiono. Me asustó la cercanía y confianza, Mike siempre fue uno de los que más me humillaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a tomar mi mano?

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Newton?! – Le grité mientras trataba de retirar mi mano de entre la suya pero él la tenia bien sujeta y me fue imposible. Estábamos en medio del patio en el instituto, había mucha gente ahí y la mayoría se volteó al oír mi grito de enfado.

-¿Qué no te puedo tomar la mano? ¿Acaso te crees mucho para mí? – Preguntó con su cara burlona. Yo me disponía a contestarle cuando de pronto lo vi abalanzarse sobre mí, me besó mientras soltaba su agarre para poner una de sus manos en mi nuca atrayéndome hacia él mientras su otra mano tomaba mi mentón para que no corriese mi cara. Pude sentir su lengua asquerosa tratando de introducirse en mi boca aproveche esa oportunidad para – con asco – poder morder su lengua. La apreté con tanta fuerza que pude sentir como cortaba esta, sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y en ese instante lo aleje de mí con todas mis fuerzas, lo miré con pánico reflejado en mi mirada, jamás me había pasado esto ¿A qué demonios se debía el que Mike me besara?

-Maldita perra – Susurró cuando se acercó a mi lado – Te vas a arrepentir – Pude notar la amenaza y furia que habían en sus palabras.

Se acercó más a mí y yo cerré los ojos pensando que me golpearía, pero sentí sus labios en mi frente. Me quedé quieta, helada y paralizada, sentí cuando se fue de mi lado con una risita satisfecha por su acción. Esto solo logró confundirme aún más de lo que estaba. Salí corriendo a mi casillero y tomé mi cepillo de dientes que tenía y me dirigí a al baño, era asqueroso saber que la boca de Mike había tocado la mía.

Con la boca limpia y libre de los gérmenes de Mike, salí del baño mirando para todas partes esperando que apareciera otra vez. Cuando lo vi; Edward y Tanya estaban escondidos y ella colgaba de su cuello, se acercó a Edward y le plantó un beso en sus labios, Edward no reacciono de ninguna forma, la dejo continuar y ese era mi límite; no me torturaría mirando como se besaba con ella. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando mis sospechas tuvieron fundamento, él no me quería a mí, o tal vez sí y se avergonzaba de ello, y eso hacia que se lo ocultase a los demás pero si era así, ¿Por qué demonios se besaba con ella? No sé, mi cabeza estaba vuelta un lío y solo quería salir de ahí, desaparecer, dejar de ver como se besaban. Comencé a correr con mis lagrimas bañando mi rostro, estas me impedían la visión, por lo que no tarde en caer al suelo, sentí el impacto de mis manos contra el piso tratando de proteger mi rostro de ser el golpeado, mis piernas se rindieron y no podía ponerme de pie, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, la oscuridad caía sobre mí, yo sólo me deje envolver por ella, llevándome así a la tan aheleada inconciencia.

-Bella, ¿Bella cariño, estás bien? – Sólo escuchaba la voz a lo lejos, no podía llegar a reconocerla – Creo que no escucha aún, Alice. ¿Pero, qué demonios pasó?

-No lo sé, yo sólo vi que venía corriendo y debe haber tropezado porque luego la vi en el suelo, ella trató de ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible y luego de eso perdió la conciencia. Llegué a ella en ese momento y ahí mandé a llamarlas, eso fue como hace 20 minutos ya.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Creo que fue Alice quien habló – Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería, tal vez sea grave…

-No lo creo, Alice, Bella siempre a sufrido desmayos, es algo debilucha – Dijo Rose.

En eso tenia razón, siempre que recibía una mala noticia o mi sufrimiento era insoportable, mi mente se bloqueaba buscando tranquilidad

-Emmett ayúdame a cargarla al coche de Alice por favor – Pidió mi hermana.

-Claro – Y gracias a su mención fui consciente de que fue Emmett quien me encontró tirada en el suelo.

Sentí un par de fuertes brazos levantándome, me di cuenta de que caminábamos por el continúo movimiento. Emmett me depositó en el asiento delantero y abrochó el cinturón a mi alrededor.

-Listo Rose, ¿Quieres que te acompañe, gatita? – La voz de Emmett era sensual y juguetona, me imaginé a Rose regalándole una sonrisa llena de sensualidad, solo como ella sabía hacer.

-Lo siento, mi osito, pero tu hermanita me llevara – La voz de Rose era sensual, provocativa y juguetona. ¡Demonios! ellos se seducían mutuamente y yo aquí desmayada esperando a que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Justo cuando el silencio se volvía sospechoso apareció Alice.

-¡Rosalie, por Dios! Bella esta ahí toda desmayada y tú estás muy tranquila besándote con Emmett – Le reprochó.

-Alice solo te esperaba – Dijo Rose, desde aquí percibía la vergüenza mezclada con el enfado en su voz – Nos vemos, Emmett.

Sonaron las puertas del auto y este se puso en marcha. Alice bajó la ventana de mi lado y se lo agradecí, el aire fresco me hacia estremecer, pero también me hizo reaccionar. Comencé a mover mis ojos, mi mirada se enfocaba y desenfocaba, estaba mareada a causa del desmayo, pero traté de salir de la oscuridad que me consumía, abrí mis ojos y vi que habíamos llegado a casa.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? Bella respóndeme – Rosalie no me daba tiempo de hablar, por lo que solo me limité a asentir. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero Rose no me dejo – Menos mal despertaste, este es el récord, llevas prácticamente 40 minutos inconsciente. Me pregunto, ¿Qué demonios te pasó esta vez? ¿Fue Tanya? ¡Bella dime…!

-Rosalie si tan solo la dejaras hablar – Intervino Alice.

-No, Rose – Mis ojos comenzaron a picar debido al recuerdo – Es solo que aún los extraño – Le mentí.

Me sentí mal por mentirle con respecto a mis padres, pero prefería esto a decirle lo de Edward, además que demonios importa si se besuquea con la zorra de Tanya, a mí me dio más que a ella, y con eso me basta. Él nunca me hizo ni una sola promesa, ni yo nunca me engañé con falsas ilusiones, así que ¿Qué más da que a ella le dé sus besos si a mí me dio sus caricias?

-Ooh, lo siento, mi niña – Dijo Rose mientras me rodeaba con un brazo y me apretaba – Bella, yo también los extraño, pero piensa que estén donde estén, ellos quieren verte feliz. Bells, seamos felices en honor a ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Rose; pero aún duele – Dije apenada – Pero prometí hacer lo mejor posible para ser feliz.

Las chicas me dejaron en casa y ellas regresaron al instituto. Me costó mucho convencerlas de que estaba bien y solo necesitaba reposo. La verdad me sentía bien como para volver con ellas pero no podría soportar ver nuevamente a Edward con Tanya colgando de él. Aún tenía que procesarlo. Me enfundé en mi pijama y me metí a la cama, lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar, ahora solo me quedaba esperar alguna señal de Edward. Puede que él nunca me la dé, que solo haya abusado de mi inocencia, pero eso ya no importaba; no me arrepentiría nunca de lo que había hecho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"Difícil pero definitivo"

Pasaron los días y mi ánimo andaba por los suelos. Edward me había mirado unas veces pero su mirada era una mezcla de dolor, tormento y algo más que no podía reconocer. Tanya se la pasaba encima de él, donde Edward iba ella lo seguía, esto me enfurecía pero ya me había hecho la idea de que esto pasara.

Alguna vez Edward me sorprendía mirándole era entonces cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban, Tanya llegaba en ese momento y lo tomaba del brazo reclamando su atención, produciendo así que rompiéramos el contacto visual. Rose y Jasper estaban algo preocupados, pero los calmé diciéndoles lo mismo que le había dicho a Rose sobre mis padres. Mike por otra parte me seguía a veces, lo odiaba, siempre me molestaba, solo deseaba ser invisible para él. El sueño que había tenido la otra noche se me repetía todos los días, despertaba chichando pero por suerte mis hermanos nunca se dieron cuenta.

Era un día viernes, mañana se cumplían dos semanas de haber perdido mi virginidad. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward tenían planes para la noche, salían a celebrar no sé qué mierda, no me interesaba. Mis hermanos trataron de convencerme de que fuera con ellos, pero no estaba de ánimos ni para salir ni para encontrarme con el frío Edward.

Me duché con calma y paciencia, recordando una vez más las caricias de Edward sobre mi cuerpo. Me estremecía de solo acordarme de sus besos, sus falsos te quiero, sus susurros, sus gemidos, jadeos, todo… Recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa maravillosa noche. Terminé la ducha y me peiné secando mi cabello hasta dejarlo liso, me enfundé en mi pijama y me dispuse a cepillar mis dientes, tomé mi cepillo y le puse pasta dental, abrí la llave y el agua saltó fuera mojándome toda, mi pijama quedo empapado, siempre me pasaba lo mismo con esa llave, estaba mala y había que abrirla con cuidado, y con lo distraída que era siempre lo pasaba por alto. En fin quedé hecha un desastre. Cepillé mis dientes con enfado y me fui a cambiar mi pijama, no había otro limpio, así fui a la habitación de Rose a tomar prestado uno, abrí su cajón donde guardaba estos y me sorprendí.

-¡Demonios Rose! ¡ Como puedes ponerte esto tan pequeño para dormir! – Le grité a la nada.

Sí, gritaba sola, así que pronto me callé. Tomé un camisón negro que era el más "decente" que tenía Rose. Me fui a mi cuarto otra vez y me puse ese maldito camisón, a pesar de todo me quedó apegado al cuerpo y con la mitad del trasero al aire. Traté de no mirarme mucho en el espejo, pero la verdad no veía mal, de hecho algo sexy. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mis pensamientos eran absurdos siempre, si fuera sexy, Edward no me habría apartado de su lado. Deseché esos pensamientos y me fui a mi cama, me metí bajo las frazadas, y fue cosa de segundos el dormirme. No fue un sueño profundo pero si ansiado, el timbre del teléfono me despertó, baje corriendo las escaleras, asustada y desorientada llegué a este.

-Aló – Contesté con voz somnolienta.

-Bells, soy Jass. Hermanita lo siento, pero con Rose no llegaremos esta noche, la policía bloqueo el paso hacia Forks por la tormenta que se avecina, dicen que mañana temprano abrirán el camino – Informó con un poco de lamento en su voz.

-Jass, no te preocupes, solo tengan cuidado ¿Sí? Por mí no te preocupes yo cerraré bien todo. Dale un abrazo de mi parte a Rose.

-Adiós Bells, cuídate y lo siento – Jass cortó la comunicación y yo suspiré. La verdad es que sí parecía como si una tormenta se avecinase, y Jass se disculpaba porque a mí me aterraban desde hace exactamente cinco años.

Revisé todas las puertas y ventanas de mi casa, una vez todas revisadas y cerradas me apresuré a mi cuarto. Me metí rapidito en la cama, quería dormir antes de que la tormenta me desvelara, de pronto sentí ruidos en mi cuarto, saqué mi cabeza para cerciorarme y era la ventana de mi cuarto que estaba abierta. Suspiré pesadamente y me paré a cerrarla, la aseguré con el pestillo y me giré para volver a la cama cuando lo vi. Estaba mirándome fijamente, su mirada era una mezcla atormentada, dolida y con deseo.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bella, lo siento pero yo… Yo no sabía… No aguantaba más – Confesó en un susurro. De pronto recordé mi pijama y mi arrebol no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas. Traté de buscar con qué cubrirme pero no tenía nada a mano. Él se acercó a mí, tomó el rostro entre sus manos e inmediatamente suspiré cerrando los ojos. Había estado esperando esto por tanto tiempo, mi corazón paró en seco anticipando el beso, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, su sabor era dulce, sus labios suaves, él se alejó de mí unos segundos y sus ojos miraron los míos, yo no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, me dolía recordar que lo vi con Tanya, él me dio una sonrisa algo triste antes de volver a unir nuestros labios, pidió acceso con su lengua y se lo concedí de inmediato. Esta vez había pasión mezclada con rabia y desesperación, podía sentirlo en sus besos, sus manos delinearon mi contorno, se detuvo en mi trasero y lo apretó con deseo, me apretó a su cuerpo y podía sentir a través de nuestras ropas su erección, era una sensación con la que hace poco no estaba muy familiarizada, pero ahora ya entendía. Edward me provocaba hasta más no poder, llenando mi vientre bajo de un fuego que solo él podía hacerme sentir. Me soltó los labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, lo lamio y mordió, provocando que me estremeciera con locura, múltiples gemidos se escapaban de ambos. Edward me soltó para guiarme a mi cama, me acostó en ella y él se lanzó sobre mí, continuó besándome, pero esta vez sacó las tiritas de mi camisón, exponiendo mis pechos ante él, Edward los besó, lamió y mordió, adoraba cuando hacía esto, me volvía loca. Como pude saqué su polera, le besé su cuello, su pecho, su musculoso abdomen, él soltó un gruñido lleno de placer, terminé por volver a su boca, era el mismísimo paraíso besar sus dulces y suaves labios.

-Tu camisón, es hermoso – Susurró con la voz ronca. Se podía sentir el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba – ¿Te lo pusiste para mí? Me encanta que te vistas así de sexy para mí.

-Edward, síí, me lo puse para ti – Gemí siguiéndole el juego.

Edward soltó un gemido y terminó de sacar mi camisón, lo tiró encima de donde yo había dejado su polera, y miró mis braguitas, sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi vientre, hacia mi centro, me tocó por encima de la delgada tela de las bragas y yo me estremecí por su contacto, un gemido ahogado se me escapó de mis labios, él terminó por sacar la única prenda que me quedaba, dejándome completamente desnuda y expuesta ante él, él me sonrió desde donde se encontraba y lentamente acercó su rostro a mi centro, y me besó, ¡ahí! Mis manos apretaron con fuerzas las sabanas de mi cama, el placer era enorme, el continuó jugando con su cálida lengua en mi sexo, mientras sus dedos me penetraban delicadamente, enloqueciéndome y provocándome como nunca. Sentía que pronto llegaría a mi fin, traté se sacar a Edward de ahí pero él me lo impidió.

-¡Vamos, Bella, déjate ir! – Gruñó con su voz ronca.

Exploté en uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido. Edward lentamente comenzó a subir para atender uno de mis pechos mientras con su otra mano pellizcaba el otro, mi cuerpo se estremecía aún a causa del poderoso orgasmo, ¡cielos este hombre era adictivo! Solo él podría llevarme hasta ese nivel de locura.

-Tu sabor es delicioso, mi Bella –Su voz sonó mucho más ronca que hace unos minutos.

Yo no aguantaba más, quería sentirlo dentro mío, quería sentir como nos fundíamos en una sola persona. Con mis manos comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones, los bajé y Edward me ayudó a sacarlos por completo. Aproveché esa oportunidad para liberar su miembro, le saqué su bóxer e impulsivamente tomé su excitación con mis manos, Edward volvió a soltar un gruñido, y me acostó nuevamente en la cama, quedando sobre mí. Yo moví un poco mis caderas, buscando fricción, buscándolo a él, como estaba sobre mí fue fácil hacer que me penetrara de un solo movimiento, enrosqué mis piernas en torno a él, para obtener un mayor placer y más profundidad.

-Bella… Me vas a volver loco – Gimió al sentirse dentro mío. Mis paredes se apretaron en torno a él, en modo de recibimiento, él comenzó su movimiento lentamente para luego acelerar sus embestidas, con un ritmo enloquecedor, mis gemidos y los de él mezclados, mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios junto a dulces palabras que quería con todo mi corazón que fueran reales. Edward me besó dulcemente los labios, acariciando con su lengua la mía, ahogando nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro, juntos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo, un delicioso y fuerte orgasmo. Nos quedamos sin fuerzas provocando que ambos cayéramos a mi cama, estremeciéndonos del placer.

-Edward yo – Traté de hablarle, traté de explicarle que no me importaba nada de lo que había visto, pero él me lo impidió, depositando cálidos besos en mis labios.

-No digas nada, Bella, realmente no arruines este hermoso momento – Me susurró –Siempre es maravilloso estar contigo.

Solté un suspiro al escucharlo. Tenía razón, era maravilloso estar con él, estuvimos en calma unos minutos recuperándonos. Luego de unos minutos de gran tranquilidad, Edward se puso de pie, tomando sus ropas, y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Te vas? – Pregunté con la voz cargada de tristeza.

-Sí, Bella, debo irme, Esme se preocupará si no llego a casa. Lo siento, mi niña. – Se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios –Te quiero, Bella, cuídate.

-Te quiero, Edward –Susurré aunque para mí tuviera más significado. Me entristeció que tuviera que irse pero llevaba toda la razón.

Luego de despedirse de mí con un tierno beso y diciéndome que volvería, salió esta vez por la puerta. La tormenta que se avecinaba iba a ser grande pero solo duraría esta noche, mañana todo habría pasado ya. Estaba contentísima, Edward había venido, no me importaba que le diera sus besos a Tanya si a mí me regalaba sus caricias, no sé si su amor, pero para mí sus caricias eran suficientes.

Fueron cuatro semanas iguales, Edward venia todas las noches, era lo mejor del mundo el estar con él, aunque nunca cambió nada. En el instituto no nos hablábamos, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban pero no tardábamos en mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado. Ambos nos evitábamos, me encantaría ir y besarlo frente de todos, pero respetaría su decisión de mantenerlos alejados excepto en las noches. Mi ánimo no era el mejor en el instituto, Mike continuaba molestándome, una vez incluso llego a tratar de sentarse conmigo en el comedor y logré atisbar como Tanya se reía fuertemente de ello, incluso Edward nos observaba, si esto seguía le pediría a Jasper que hablara con el director, o con Mike, esto era acoso en todos los términos. Rosalie y Emmett iban en serio al parecer, ya que estaban inseparables en el colegio. Pronto Alice y Rosalie se unieron en un grupito con ellos, yo me sentía sola, más que nunca, pero estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por el resto, por supuesto Alice y Rosalie trataban de que fuera con ella, pero no me gustaba la ideas de grupitos populares.

Rose se extraño de que ya no mirara a Edward tan seguido como antes, ya no le prestaba atención para nada, ni lo miraba a escondidas ni mucho menos susurraba su nombre entre suspiros como lo hacía antes. Para que no sospechara le dije que me había aburrido de ser ignorada y de que lo había visto con Tanya. Ella por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me dijo que era lo mejor.

Era el inicio de la 5 semana desde que estaba con Edward a escondidas, con Alice y Rose nos dirigíamos al instituto, las chicas charlaban como siempre sobre chicos, yo estaba distraída, no les tomaba atención, solo escuchaba los nombres de muchachos. De la nada me vino un mareo, fue fuerte, mi desayuno amenazó con salir de mi estomago, pero me calme. Me enseñaron que debía respirar con calma, eso siempre funciona, de esa forma siempre me calmaba.

Una vez en el instituto, me despedí de las chicas y me fui a mi clase, esta la compartía con la banda de putas, era la peor hora del día, y quedaba demostrado con sus palabras a mis espaldas, o sus miradas y todo eso. Sonó la campana y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Mi día fue aburrido, marcado por los mareos y nauseas. Siempre era tan debilucha, me molestaba ser así. A la hora de comer, estaba muerta de hambre, fui al comedor a elegir que comería, tomé una manzana, un refresco y un gran trozo de pizza, me los comí con lentitud, mientras observaba un lunar que me encontré en mi muñeca con suma concentración mientras mascaba, me sacó de mi profunda inspección la estúpida risa de Tanya, ella siempre se sentaba con Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Angela, Eric, Tyler, y no sé cuantos más y ahora también Edward. Miré de reojo a Tanya, se reía junto con Jessica, no era nada fuera de lo normal, lo dudoso llegó cuando me miraron a mí, desvié mi mirada de ellas, de pronto pude sentir una respiración cerca mío, no podía ser cierto, Mike Newton otra vez. Se sentó a mi lado, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, esto ya me había hartado, no podía seguir así.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Newton? – Gruñí con una gran irritación.

-¿Qué pasa, Bellita? ¿Por qué tanta resistencia y mala educación? ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

-Sólo respeto a la gente que lo merece, y tú no estás en ellos – Contesté levantando una ceja y con una risita irónica.

-Veo que ya te relajas y sacas las garras – Acercó su nariz a mi cuello y yo me paralice una vez más, aspiró mi olor y cerró los ojos. Yo salí de mi aturdimiento y me alejé de él con asco y miedo.

-Aléjate de mí, Mike, te lo advierto – Mi voz me falló y salió casi sin volumen.

-Mira, gatita, ¿te pongo nerviosa? – Lo miré irritada, me puse de pie y salí de ahí. La risita de Jessica me hizo voltear la vista a su mesa, miré justo en el momento en el que Tanya le tocaba la cara a Edward, y él cerraba sus ojos dejándose querer. La ira me inundó, veía todo rojo. No por la zorra de Tanya, sino por Edward, ¡demonios! ya me aburría de su jueguito de las escondidas, sí, lo deseaba, lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero ya me dolía ver como jugaba solamente y como los "te quiero" que me susurraba por las noches.

Lo pensé mientras caminaba a mi próxima clase: Biología, esta la compartía con Edward que estaba en un curso menos del que debía, pero él ya no me importaría más, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar al darme cuenta de que sin proponérmelo había tomado mi decisión, ya no seguiría mas con nuestro romance nocturno y secreto. Me sequé las lágrimas convenciéndome que pronto tendría tiempo para llorar, logré calmarme antes de entrar en la sala, por suerte estaba vacía. Me dirigí a mi mesa, me alegraba que estas fueran individuales, me sentaba al fondo, lejos de todas las miradas de mis compañeros, me alegraba que esta clase fuera una de las mejores, nada de Tanyas ni Jessicas, nada de zorras.

Saqué una hoja y comencé a dibujar en ella, solo eran rayas sin importancia, de pronto levanté la mirada y la sala ya estaba repleta, Edward aún no llegaba, tal vez no vendría y se iría con Tanya quién sabe donde, pero de pronto lo vi cruzar la puerta y sus ojos se desplazaron por todo el salón hasta fijarse en mí, me miro fijamente, yo me enrojecí al sentir sus ojos mirándome fijamente, él reanudó su paso y se sentó en la mesa de al lado, eso no era común, era raro que se acercara a mí, mi corazón latió con fuerzas, por sentirlo cerca mío, y por lo que haría mas tarde, no quería flaquear con mi decisión como sabía que lo haría si dejaba pasar otro día. Edward me miró, y pude ver enfado en su mirada, enfado y deseo, mi cuerpo se estremeció de solo recordar la las caricias que me daba cuando estábamos juntos. La clase comenzó y el profesor nos hablaba de las células y esas cosas. Le presté poca atención, Edward no despegó su mirada de mí, mi concentración fallaba al saber que me miraba más de lo común. El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases sonó al fin, me disponía a salir de inmediato pero como no, mis libros y cuadernos se resbalaron de mis manos, dejando estos esparcidos por todo el suelo, maldecí en mi fuero interno y me agaché a recogerlos, de pronto una mano nívea que conocía muy bien me ayudo a juntarlos, lo miré sorprendida de que aún estuviera en la sala. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero bajé la mía, no quería faltar a mi palabra y si lo sentía tan cerca sabía que lo terminaría besando.

-Gracias – Le dije con timidez.

-No hay de qué – Contestó con su voz aterciopelada, esa voz que hacía estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Edward – Susurré – Tenemos que hablar – Mis ojos se cerraron para poder hablar con coherencia.

-Claro, ¿Te parece esta noche? – Demonios, eso no me ayudaba en nada.

-No, tiene que ser ahora – Le respondí abriendo los ojos y mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que hablaba en serio.

-Está bien, ¿Dime, qué sucede? – Preguntó. Su mirada estaba fija en mis labios, me mordí estos tratando de calmar el cosquilleo que sentían ante su mirada sobre ellos.

-Aquí no, ¿podemos ir a otra parte?

-De acuerdo, vamos, salgamos del instituto.

.

Luego de convencer al portero de que teníamos una emergencia, logramos salir. Edward manejó su Volvo con rapidez, yo estaba nerviosa, me aferraba a los asientos con fuerza; me aterraba la velocidad en los autos, nunca lo superaría.

-Edward, por favor, reduce la velocidad – Le pedí con un hilo de voz.

-Oh… Perdón, Bella – Disminuyó la velocidad hasta una más razonable.

Su alocada conducción nos llevó a mi casa en un tiempo record. Nos detuvimos frente a esta. Solté un suspiro, cuadré los hombros, y lo miré.

-Edward, esto tiene que acabarse – Balbuceé, mi voz falló por el dolor que causaban decir estas palabras, era renunciar a él, para siempre.

-Bella, ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundido. No se esperaba nada de esto.

-De esto, de nosotros – Le indiqué apuntándonos con las manos – Ya no puede seguir así, no podemos ser tres para siempre. Traté de intentarlo, pero no puedo, lo siento – Mi voz se quebró en la ultima frase.

-Bella no… ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Demonios, no! – Gruñó. Me sobresalté al sentir su voz más fuerte de lo habitual, no era normal en él.

-Edward, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es, solo… no lo hagas – Le pedí en un susurro.

-Está bien, Bella, si tú lo prefieres así. Además, creo que tienes razón, no podemos ser tres siempre, eso no resultaría nunca – Dijo más resignado. Veía tristeza en su mirada, me causó un dolor terrible haber sido yo quien se lo causase. Mi corazón se quebró al oír su confirmación sobre Tanya.

-Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento – Me disculpé.

Las lágrimas caían sin control por mi rostro, me acerqué a sus labios y le robé nuestro último beso, cerré mis ojos y todo fue perfecto en esos segundos. Me aparté de él antes de terminar más herida, y salí de su auto. No podía demostrarle cuánto me dolía mi decisión, corrí hacia mi casa, dejando a Edward atrás, en mi pasado. Abrí la puerta y arranqué a llorar a mi cuarto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, de pronto sentí que la puerta de la casa se abría. Me paré mecánicamente de mi cama y me fui a duchar, luego de estar lista, mi cuerpo seco y el pelo completamente liso, me enfunde en mi pijama, y me fui a mi cama a dormir, Rose tocó la puerta, pero no le respondí, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Bells, tienes que abrirme – Pidió con su voz dulce, no respondí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ya no puedes seguir así, solo abre la maldita puerta y déjame asegurarme de que estás bien.

De acuerdo, el lado dulce de Rose lo intento y falló, pero yo sabía que a la Rosalie que daba ordenes no se le decía que no, y esto era una orden y si quería seguir viva mas me valía dejarla entrar.

Me paré y saqué el pestillo de la puerta, luego volví a mi cama.

-Pasa, Rosalie - Mi voz sonó muerta, sin vida. Rosalie entró a mi habitación y me miró fijamente, sus ojos se abrieron del susto, mierda, mis ojos deben estar hinchados por el llanto.

-¿Qué pasó, Isabella? me tienes que contar de una vez por todas que demonios te pasa – Su voz era una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

-Rosalie, solamente es…– Si le contaba a Rose ella se lo diría a Jass y eso era algo malo, Jasper se enfadaría conmigo y a Edward, mejor ni imagino lo que le haría – Es que ya no tengo nada porqué luchar, estoy sola, Rose. Ahora tú estás con Emmett y eso demuestra que algún día nos separaremos, Jass formara su familia y yo, yo solo seré una carga en sus vidas – Mi llanto me ayudo a convencerla, aunque era verdad, siempre he tenido ese miedo en particular, me abrazó fuertemente consolándome.

-Hermanita, nunca digas eso, te quiero por sobre todas las cosas y nunca serás una carga para mí, ni para Jass, eso tenlo claro siempre. Ya llegará el día en el que el amor llegue y le sonría a tu vida, solo se paciente – Esto desató más mi llanto.

Ella no sabía, mi amor ya había llegado, me deslumbró, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, y yo había acabado con eso. Había alejado a Edward para siempre, pero no me arrepentía, no lo podía compartir más con ella, no era justo ni digno para mí.

.

Lloré hasta caer completamente dormida en mi cama, lo próximo que fui consiente fue de mi alarma sonando, avisándome que debía levantarme y afrontar una vez mas mis pesadillas andantes. Me vestí mecánicamente, no tenia ganas de nada, me sentía muerta en vida, me dirigí al baño y cepillé mis dientes, peiné mi cabello, lavé mi cara que se encontraba pálida, más de lo habitual, mis ojeras eran mas marcadas gracias a el llanto.

Bajé lentamente, me sentía mal, súper mal. Me dolía la cabeza, no tenia ánimos, y lo que es peor, sabía que hoy sería un día terrible, el sólo verlo en el instituto me destrozaría. Rose me miró apenas aparecí a su lado, Jass se había marchado ya al parecer, lo extrañaba, pero era mejor así, no me gustaba que me viera triste.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Preguntó mi hermana acercándose a mi lado y pasándome su brazo por mi hombro.

-Bien, Rose, estoy mejor – Mi voz sonó sin vida, Rosalie me miró con preocupación en su mirada.

Dos Claxonazos interrumpieron nuestra pequeña platica, avisando de que Alice había llegado, salimos fuera con prisa, la lluvia caía con escandalo, nada nuevo en Forks. Una vez en el auto de Alice, me senté y la saludé sin ánimos en la voz, pero Alice me devolvió el saludo secamente, no realizó las mil preguntas que acostumbraba a hacer cuando me veía así.

El día continuó su curso y no podía dejar de mirarlo a él, siempre estaba con ella. Tanya. Eso bastaba para dejarme claro que mi decisión había sido la mejor, no importa cuanto me doliera, no importa si nunca lo superaría, lo único que me importaba era estar bien conmigo misma. No negaré que lo que ocurrió entre Edward y yo, me llevo a enamorarme más de él, pero también me llevo a entender que él nunca me elegiría a mí por sobre los demás.

Pasó una semana lenta y dolorosa, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más sola, si bien siempre había estado sola, cuando Edward venía por las noches me sentía querida, acompañada, él me enseño lo que era ser feliz, fueron momentos más felices de los últimos cinco años. Pero ahora yo lo había perdido todo otra vez. Constantemente lo observaba con ella, reía, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, varias veces ella lo tomaba del cuello, pero no los vi besarse delante mío y eso era bueno.

Era miércoles, mi salud se había visto deteriorada por culpa de depresión. Sufría de nauseas, vómitos, no podía mantener nada en mi estomago por mas de treinta minutos. Una vez más hice el intento de comer, estaba famélica, no había probado bocado en todo el día, pero apenas probé la ensalada que había tomado, tuve que abandonar corriendo el comedor para dirigirme al baño, vacié el poco contenido que mi estomago contenía violentamente. Esperé unos minutos a que se me tranquilizara el estomago, enjuagué mi boca y lavé mi rostro para quitarme la fina capa de sudor que se había formado en él, luego observé mis ojeras con atención frente al espejo, eran oscuras, feas, hacían contraste con mi piel pálida, realmente estaba mal.

Cuando estuve recuperada me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Biología. La odiaba, pero a la vez era el mejor momento de mi día, lo sentía cerca de mí, sin molestas Tanyas rondando alrededor. Me senté en mi silla de siempre, Edward se sentaba a mi lado, nunca cambio el lugar, habiendo más mesas disponibles él fielmente se sentaba ahí. La clase se llenó rápidamente. Edward se sentó a mi lado, como acostumbraba, no pude evitar mirarlo, cuando él me observaba yo solo bajaba mi mirada, pero no me ruborizaba; el arrebol ya no venía a mí. Entró el profesor y rápidamente tomó el plumón y comenzó a garabatear en la pizarra mientras pedía silencio. Se apartó para comenzar a explicar su clase y lo escrito en el pizarrón quedó a la vista. Miré rápidamente para transcribirlo a mi libreta y tomar notas:

_**EL APARATO REPRODUCTOR. **_

El profesor comenzó a redactar todo sobre este contenido, no faltaron las bromas de niños estúpidos que no sabían comportarse frente al tema, de pronto una palabra en particular me llamo la atención.

EMBARAZO.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos.**

"_¿Embarazada?"_

Demonios, no podía ser. Me quedé observando al profesor mientras hablaba del tema, para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia Edward. Lo miré aterrorizada mientras en mi mente la cuenta comenzó.

La conclusión, tenía un retraso de más de un mes y no me había percatado. Nunca me había retrasado en mi vida. No podía ser, yo me cuidaba. Había comprado pastillas anticonceptivas, pero al parecer estás no fueron efectivas.

Demonios no podía ser así, no tenía como mantener un bebe, tampoco dejaría que Edward por un hijo estuviera junto a mí.

Sentí como él me miró y vio el pánico reflejado en mi rostro, yo solo pude contemplarlo aturdida. Esto no podía ser, no me podía pasar a mí, ¿Qué le diría a Jasper? ¿Qué mierda le diría a Rose? ¿Cómo lo ocultaría de Edward?

No. Me negué a creer esto.

Totalmente aturdida sentí como perdía el conocimiento. De lo último que fui consciente, fue de Edward saltando sobre mí para sostenerme.

No… No podía ser, esto no podía ser cierto. Yo no podía, no debía. Jasper se iba a desilusionar mucho de mí. Edward, ahora estaba con Tanya, jamás permitiría que estuviera conmigo solo por un embarazo no deseado, estaba fuera de mis opciones decirle. Otra solución habría sido un aborto, pero, ¡demonios! sería un hijo de Edward y mío, una vida, fruto de mi amor hacia él, no podía matarlo. Deseché esa idea de mi mente de inmediato, no podía pensar más, debía estar segura antes de tomar mi decisión respecto a esto.

Comencé a escuchar voces, todo me daba vueltas en mi cabeza, cientos de imágenes se repetían una y otra vez; los dos últimos meses vividos con Edward, los días con mis padres, mi vida sin ellos, mi vida ahora, sola con mis hermanos, Jasper trabajando duro por sacarnos siempre adelante.

No, me sentía sumamente mal, mareada hasta más no poder, pronto sentí unas manos frías tocando mi rostro, y las voces se hicieron más claras a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó? – Esa era la voz del profesor Banner.

-No lo sé, profesor. Solo se descompuso de pronto, sólo alcancé a sostener su cabeza para evitar el golpe – La voz de Edward sonaba preocupada.

-Chicos, denle espacio, necesita respirar. ¿Edward puedes cargarla y llevarla a enfermería?

-Sí, claro – Sentí cuando pasó sus manos por debajo de mi cuerpo y comenzó a alzarme del frio piso.

Mi cuerpo caía lánguido, sin vida de sus brazos. Sentí el frio habitual de Forks y sabía que ya no estábamos en el salón. El aire me hizo reaccionar con rapidez, mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse y la luz me cegó por un momento, luego mis ojos se ajustaron a ella. Lo miré, tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía preocupado por mí.

-Bájame – Le pedí, mi voz sonó sin fuerzas ni volumen.

Edward me miró y su mirada fue de sorpresa.

-Bella, puedes dejar tu testarudez a un lado y evitarnos la pelea que nos llevara a la misma conclusión: tú no puedes caminar, estás débil y yo no te bajaré para que te azotes contra el asfalto – Su voz se mostró firme.

-Está bien, pero no me lleves a enfermería. Es solo un desmayo, no necesito ir. Déjame en una banca, necesito a Alice solamente – Le pedí con voz de ruego.

-No, Bella. Solo te dejaré en la enfermería – Mierda. ¿Por qué complicaba todo siempre?

Atravesó la puerta que llevaba a la enfermería, y escuché la voz de la enfermera dar un grito, se apresuró a abrir la puerta que llevaba a la sala de atenciones y Edward me depositó en la camilla, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a la enfermera. Ella tocó mi frente con sus cálidas manos.

-¿Qué te paso ahora, Isabella? – Lo bueno de ser debilucha es que la enfermera ya me conocía y no tenía que mentir mucho para que me creyera; y eso era una suerte, ya que era una pésima mentirosa.

-Solo un desmayo más – Le dije tratando de disimular mi temblor en la voz.

-Te pondré las compresas frías, déjame traerlas – Se marchó de la salita a buscarlas y yo aproveché para hablar con Edward.

-Debes irte, ya me encuentro mejor. Además ya has cumplido con traerme.

-Bella no me iré hasta verte mejor – Su voz fue suave pero firme.

-Sí, debes irte. No tienes que quedarte, no te corresponde – No lo quería cerca de mí, confundiéndome aún más, esto de por sí ya era difícil, ni imaginar con él mirándome y confundiendo mis pensamientos.

-Bella…

-No, Edward. Sólo vete, luego te aviso como estoy, pero necesito estar sola.

-Si no me avisas, iré a tu casa ¿Entendiste? – Dijo entes de abandonar a largas zancadas la habitación. ¿De verdad estaba preocupado o se sentía culpable? No me importaba mucho en estos momentos.

La enfermera entró y me puso las compresas en mi frente. Estaban frías. Se sentían bien y me ayudaban a controlar mis malestares. Me quedé recostada por veinte minutos, luego le dije a la enfermera que me sentía bien y ella me dejó marchar con un pase para poder retirarme.

Sé que era una locura, pero no quería hablar con nadie, así que tomé el bendito pase y me dirigí a mi casa a pie.

Tardé cuarenta minutos en llegar, pero llegué. El trayecto me sirvió para pensar las cosas. Había tomado mi decisión, primero me haría el tez de embarazo, si salía positivo, iría a ver a un Ginecólogo.

Me fui a la cocina para tomar un refresco, pero apenas me terminé el vaso, sentí la puerta de la casa abrirse. Rosalie entró a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a llamarme. Se escuchaba enfadada.

-Isabella Swan, ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

-En la cocina – Grité, mi estómago se contrajo de solo saber que Rose venía enfadada.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Bella?! ¿Tú no entiendes, no? ¿Por qué mierda no puedes hacerte la idea de que me preocupo por ti? No sabes cómo te busqué por todo el instituto cuando supe que te habías desmayado, y cuando me dijeron que te habías ido… – Rosalie en verdad estaba enfadada, la vena de su frente latía visiblemente cuando me gritaba, pero luego se calló para calmarse. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y enfoco su mirada nuevamente en la mía – Bella, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando supe de tu desmayo.

Rosalie me dio un abrazo, aguanté con fuerzas las ganas de llorar que tenía, y le devolví el abrazo, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y ella en el mío.

De pronto me sentí observada, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él de nuevo. Me separé de Rosalie de inmediato.

-¿Tú qué haces en mi casa? – No lo entendía.

Pronto recordé la promesa o advertencia que me hizo.

-Bella, no seas grosera. Él me avisó de que te habías desmayado, me ayudó a buscarte también – Me reprendió Rose.

-Rosalie, tienes razón – Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos y me fundí en ellos.

¡Mierda! Siempre terminaba cediendo ante él

-Lo siento, Edward. No fue cortés de mi parte.

-No te preocupes, Bella – Me dio una mirada intensa.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando me di cuenta que podría tener un hijo de Edward.

-Rosalie, ¿Me permites hablar con Bella a solas? – Preguntó Edward.

-Claro, me llamas cualquier cosa. Alice y Emmett me esperan afuera. Bella me llamas ¿sí? – Asentí – Bien, nos vemos.

Rosalie se fue de casa y escuchamos el auto de Alice partir.

¡Demonios! Estaba sola con él.

No fui capaz de mirarlo siquiera y me fui a sentar al sillón. Edward me siguió, se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no era lo mejor? Respeté tu decisión porque pensé que era lo que querías, pero te he visto Bella. Esta semana no haces nada, andas muerta por ahí, no comes, no hablas, no nada y me duele, duele pensar que es mi culpa… Nunca debió suceder Bella, éramos felices antes – Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, representando la angustia que sentía.

Sus palabras terminaron de romperme el corazón, pero tenía razón, yo era más feliz antes, cuando solo lo amaba en silencio. Ahora era una adicta a sus besos y caricias y por mi propia decisión estaba sin mi mejor droga, y eso dolía.

-Edward… – No era capaz de formular una oración, nada de nada. Mi voz temblaba por toda la emoción contenida.

Yo no le podía hacer esto a Edward, él tenía que terminar su angustia mental.

-Bella, dime: ¿Estás segura de que quieres que todo finalice? – Mierda, aún me daba la opción de continuar, pero ya no era solo un juego de niños, esto había pasado a mayores y él no se daba ni cuenta de eso, no podría, jamás le obligaría a estar conmigo solo por un bebé.

-Edward, todo lo que vivimos fue hermoso para ambos, pero ya acabo. No podemos seguir así cuando solo nos hacíamos daño. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que viví a tu lado, pero no puedo. No debemos. Ya no más… Edward yo lo siento, no es culpa tuya, no pienses eso por favor… – Mis ojos picaban ya que las lágrimas me amenazaban con salir, pero no podía. No quería que viera cuánto dolía. Me preguntaba como hubiera sido si fuéramos novios, sin duda yo desbordaría alegría, conocería a su familia, a pesar de ser amiga de Alice, nunca la he conocido, su madre, su padre, sería hermoso poder sentirme parte de una familia, y más si eso lo incluye a él, pero no. Mi vida estaba destinaba a la miseria y al fracaso y sin duda él no se incluía para nada en esos términos – Siempre te recordaré, fuiste el primer hombre en la vida, y realmente lo recordaré siempre. Es solo que no puedo…

-Te entiendo Bella, créeme tú también serás siempre especial para mí. También fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida, y si es lo que tú deseas, lo respeto. Respeto tu decisión. Solo quiero verte feliz, Bella. Tú te lo mereces más que nadie, sé que algún día encontrarás a esa persona, aún somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho por delante – Edward sonaba como si en verdad me amara, pero yo sabía que no era así. Tenía razón, había encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí, ya estaba instalada en mi corazón y nadie la sacaría jamás de ahí.

-Sí, Edward, tienes razón. Sabes, me alegraría mucho si nuestra amistad siguiera adelante, tú me ayudas mucho a superar mis problemas. Sé que siempre estarás ahí conmigo al igual que yo, siempre estaré ahí para ti, Edward – Le tomé una mano y se la acaricié con cariño. El solo entrar en contacto con su piel provocaba esa reacción a la que me convertí adicta, ese cosquilleo parecido a la descarga eléctrica que me inundaba la superficie de mi piel, que me hacía perder el aliento, que provocaba un delicioso calor en mi pecho.

Suspiré. Echaba de menos su contacto.

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede? – Me alarmé al verle tan triste. Su otra mano aún se enredaba de su cabello con desesperación, su mirada de pronto se fijó en mis ojos, los de él estaban torturados. Me fundí en ellos, adoraba ese tono verde de él, sabía que terminaría embobada y perdida si seguía mirando sus ojos. Me tardé pero lo hice, apreté mis ojos con fuerzas, cortando nuestro contacto visual. Mordí mi labio inferior, éste cosquilleaba por querer besar los labios de Edward, pero no podía.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche, pero prométeme que te cuidaras, que serás feliz. Tus hermanos te quieren mucho, Bella y estoy seguro que se sentirán felices al ver lo feliz que algún día serás, solo elije un buen hombre, Bella – Me pidió.

Solo fui capaz de asentir, tragué el exceso de saliva que me causaban pequeños ahogos juntos con las ganas de llorar que sentía. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con amor, delicadeza y ternura. Su agarre era fuerte, seguro, y… maravilloso, era fantástico, su olor me golpeó atrayendo esos recuerdos que serían los mejores de mi vida, mis pulmones se llenaron de su dulce olor, mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Mi cabeza terminó reposando en su hombro y me sentí en casa, con él me sentía en casa. De pronto me di cuenta que esto sería más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

Me alejé de él.

-Adiós, Bella – Susurró.

-Adiós…

Se marchó casi a la carrera y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, no podía pensar en nada, ahora solo me importaba un tema en particular, el embarazo.

.

Era sábado al fin. Había sufrido mucho en la semana, no había podido conseguir un tez de embarazo y las pesadillas que una vez tuve donde no podía acercarme a él, y luego este se besaba con Tanya, se hicieron presentes una vez más. Pero ahora no importaba, iría a ver a un médico de Port Angeles.

Me subí al bus que me llevaba hasta allá. No me gustaba viajar en locomoción colectiva pero no podía decirle a nadie que me llevara.

El viaje fue un fastidio, pero en fin llegué al centro médico. En él me otorgaban privacidad a pesar de mi edad, pero me había costado los ahorros de mi vida.

Tomé el suspiro más largo de mi vida, cuadré los hombros y entré. Me dirigí donde una amable señorita sentada atrás del recibidor.

-Buenas tardes, soy Isabella Swan, tengo cita con el doctor Vulturi, Aro Vulturi… – Mi voz temblaba, mi garganta estaba seca y mi respiración agitada, sentía un pitido en los oídos, todo daba vueltas, pero sería fuerte, tenía que serlo.

-Un momento – Me pidió. Solo asentí, tomó el teléfono y marcó, esperó unos segundos.

-Doctor Vulturi, llegó una paciente – Ella esperaba la contestación del otro lado de la línea – Isabella Swan – Mi estomago rugió cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de la verdad – Está bien, doctor – Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

-El doctor la espera, señorita. Box cinco, pasillo tres – Mierda, ahora sí que no podía arrepentirme, deseaba salir corriendo, pero no podía. Tenía que saberlo sí o sí.

-Gracias – Le dije y me volteé al pasillo que ella me indicó. Caminé hacia él y busqué el Box tres, cuando lo localicé le di dos golpecitos suaves a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Mi estómago no podía estar peor, nunca había venido a un ginecólogo, y hacerlo sola era mil veces peor.

Abrí la puerta y entré. La salita era espaciosa y blanca, su color la hacía verse esterilizada. Miré las fotos que habían y pude apreciar muchas fotos que me aterraban, fotos del embarazo, sus pasos a través de los meses, esa célula que crecía hasta formar un bebé, y mil imágenes más.

Enfoqué mi vista hacia él doctor Vulturi que me estiró la mano y yo imité el gesto. Tenía su piel suave, pero algo fría. Me miró y se presentó.

-Hola, yo soy el Doctor Vulturi, tú eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto? – Me dijo mientras me ordenaba tomar asiento frente a él, me senté y asentí – Bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Esto, emm… – Demonios mis manos estaban transpirando, mi estómago se contrajo y se me erizó todo el vello de la nuca – Creo que… Yo pienso que… Tengo un retraso – Dije al fin. Nada más fue capaz de salir de mi boca, pero con esto sería suficiente.

-Entiendo, ¿Hace cuánto que fue tu último periodo?

- Esto… Hace dos meses y unas tres semanas más o menos… – No lograba recordar la fecha, mi memoria nunca fue la mejor.

- ¿Qué edad tienes Isabella?

- 15 años – Le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

El doctor me revisó. Fue incomodo pero era necesario.

Me dijo que no estaba seguro y mandó a buscar la maquinita para hacer el ultrasonido, estaba nerviosa, al borde de sufrir un colapso, pero debía ser fuerte. Debo responsabilizarme de mis actos. El doctor Vulturi esparció un poco de gel en mi barriga, estaba frio. Luego puso la maquinita y la presionó en mi estómago, ambos mirábamos la pantalla.

-Hum, ya veo…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo sueño y me divierto con ellos. **_

"_Mi última decisión"_

-¿Qué…? ¿Sí o no, doctor? – Pregunté débilmente.

El doctor me miró sin responder a mis preguntas. Pasó su mano por la maquinita y giró un botón. Un martilleo maravilloso inundó la habitación; lo reconocí de inmediato, era su corazoncito. El corazón de mi bebé. Mierda, estaba embarazada. Era el latido de mi bebé lo que se oía.

Reconozco que no estaba en mis planes ser mamá, pero era mi hijo. Mío y del hombre que más amo en la vida. Con Edward tendríamos un hijo…

Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar mi rostro. Todo era tan agridulce. Estaba feliz de tener un hijo de Edward, pero a la vez, tan triste por lo mismo.

-Señorita Swan, como podrá ver está embarazada, tiene ocho semanas aproximadamente. Unos dos meses. Su bebe está en buenas condiciones, no tiene malformaciones visibles, aunque aún es pronto para saberlo – El doctor Vulturi me miró y se percató de mi estado – Lo siento, creo que aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

-No, doctor. No se preocupe. Pero si me permite, quiero vestirme y estar cómoda – Le pedí aturdida por la noticia.

Luego de estar completamente vestida y estable emocionalmente, salí al despacho del doctor. Me senté y dirigí mi vista hacia él.

-Doctor, esto no puede saberlo nadie, pero nadie, por favor – Le rogué.

Me daba un miedo terrible que llamara a mi casa y le contara todo a mis hermanos.

-Claro, Señorita Swan. Pero permítame preguntar: ¿Qué piensa hacer? – Inquirió interesado.

-No lo sé. Le contaré a mis hermanos y lo demás será mi problema. ¿Me puede dar un informe o algo? Necesito algo para saber que es cierto y que no es solo un sueño – Le pedí aún aturdid.

Aún creía que despertaría y mi vida sería como antes. Antes de la fiesta. Antes del día de mi golpiza. Antes de que todo se volviera más intenso con Edward.

-Joven Swan, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero yo puedo ayudarla si usted no desea a ese hijo – Me miró como si mi respuesta fuera obvia. Él estaba seguro que yo aceptaría – Eso si, sale mucho dinero, pero a usted se lo puedo dejar a dos pagos. El primero será una semana antes del procedimiento y el otro el día del procedimiento – Lo miré con los ojos casi desorbitados. Estaba aturdida por su ofrecimiento y él al darse cuenta de mi mirada se puso nervioso – No suelo hacer estos ofrecimientos, pero puedo hacer una excepción. Sólo si usted quiere…

No lo podía creer. El muy bastardo me ofrecía un aborto, eso equivalía a matar a mi hijo. Mi pequeño bebé. No. No podría jamás, este bebé es fruto de mi amor hacia Edward, no lo mataría solo por tener una vida más fácil y sencilla, nunca haría eso.

-Lo siento doctor Vulturi, pero usted habla con la persona incorrecta. Ahora si es tan amable, deme mis papeles y olvidemos que todo esto pasó ¿De acuerdo?

El doctor balbuceo mil disculpas por su ofrecimiento y me entregó mis papeles, yo me marché completamente destrozada.

No sabía qué mierda hacer ahora, ¿Huir? ¿Decirle a Edward? ¿Afrontar a mis hermanos con la dura verdad? No lo sabía, esto era demasiado para mí, jamás lo resistiría sola.

Me fui de vuelta a mi casa para poder estar tranquila y pensar con claridad. Esperaría un poco más para tener claro que era lo mejor para mí y lo que es más importante, para mi bebé.

.

Los días pasaron y yo solo empeoraba. Los síntomas de embarazo no desaparecían y la misma pesadilla se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en mis sueños, torturándome todas las noches.

Edward no me hablaba, ni siquiera me miraba. Mike seguía con el estúpido juego de intimidarme, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, se podía sentar a mi lado si quería, pero ya no me importaba el que él estuviera ahí.

Le diría a Edward, pero no sabía cómo, ¿Y si no lo desea? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no me creía? No, Edward no era así, pero no lo obligaría a nada. Sólo le contaría para que él viera qué papel deseaba tener en la vida de nuestro hijo. Aunque sé que si decide no estar y no apoyarme yo no podría criarlo sola, no tenía dinero, ni tampoco tengo edad para trabajar. Todo dependería de lo que Edward digiera.

Me dirigía a hablar con Edward. Caminaba rápidamente, era ahora o nunca, pero en ese momento lo vi con ella, provocando que me detuviera por completo. Ella lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello, su boca pegada a la de él, y él no perdía el tiempo, su mano estaba en su cintura y la otra acariciando su rostro. Él la besaba igual que cuando me besaba a mí hace unas semanas. Me hubiera gustado que él me besara así, frente a todos, quería ser yo a la que besaran ahora mismo, pero no. Él la besaba a ella, ella siempre estaría de por medio y yo jamás podría igualarla.

Quería ir a gritárselo a la cara, decirle que estaba embarazada, pero no podía moverme. Las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. Era estúpida por llorar otra vez pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora volvía a cero, no sabía qué diablos hacer.

Tanya siempre me mostraba lo feliz que Edward era sin mí, que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que su vida era mejor si yo no estaba en ella.

.

Pasaron dos semanas y yo me sumí en una depresión, una profunda depresión. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Desde que vi a Edward con Tanya me di cuenta de que estaba sola, de que era yo y mi hijo, nadie más, nunca hubo alguien más. No busqué más a Edward, ni siquiera con la mirada. En las clases de biología me sentaba lo más lejos de él. No le hablé más, no lo miré más. No quería nada con él, en verdad estaba dolida y estar cerca de él me hacía aún más daño.

Pasó un mes completo y mi barriga ya comenzaba a notarse. Comencé a usar ropa abultada, para que nadie lo notara, pero no podía ocultarlo más. Había llegado la hora de confesar.

Rosalie y Jasper me esperaban en el comedor, sabían que algo pasaba, pero no se imaginaban que era. Tomé los papeles que me dio el doctor Vulturi ese día y bajé lentamente las escaleras. Llegué a la pequeña mesa que compartíamos y me senté junto a mis hermanos, deposité el papel en la mesa, enderecé los hombreo, di un largo suspiro y comencé.

-Hermanos, sé que los últimos meses mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor y lo siento. Ustedes no se merecen nada de esto, pero les contaré qué es lo que me pasa. Sólo les contaré lo que quiero y puedo y les pido que respeten eso – Mi voz era un bajo susurro, lo que alertó a Jasper y Rosalie.

-Habla de una vez, Bella. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Rosalie me interrumpió, siempre era impaciente para todo.

-Déjala terminar, Rose. Bella continua – Asentí mecánicamente.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más. Todo esto le hacía daño a mi bebe.

-Lamentos decepcionarlos; esto jamás estuvo en mis planes, pero les aclaro que no me arrepiento de nada. Yo… Yo estoy embarazada – Mis ojos se apretaron al terminar de hablar. Esperaba oír el grito de Jass o el de Rose, pero nada. Todo estaba muy callado, abrí lentamente mis ojos y Rosalie lloraba silenciosamente, Jasper apretaba sus puños y su mirada reflejaba la furia que sentía. Me asusté mucho.

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella Swan! Cómo mierda pasó. Sólo tienes 15 años, nunca te he conocido un solo novio, ¿¡Quién mierda es!?

-No, Jasper. No te diré quién es, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Solo fue un descuido mío, ya no volverá a pasar – Mi voz salió histérica y desesperada. Me puse a la defensiva. No quería que nada le pasara a Edward.

-Demonios, ¿¡Cómo que no me dirás!? – Sus ojos ardían, Jasper nunca me había hablado así, nunca.

-Jasper, basta. Esto no ayuda en nada, cálmate. Bella, ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- Pareciera como si Jasper y Rosalie hubieran cambiado papeles. La voz de Rose era tan suave.

-Hace un mes Rose. Yo lamento no habérselos dicho antes, pero no podía. No sabía qué hacer.

-Un mes – Rosalie lo repitió aturdida. Está claro que no se esperaba tanto – ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes Bella? – Jasper fijo su vista de vuelta a mí, Rosalie me miraba igual, esperando que contestara.

-Tengo tres meses – El silencio volvió a reinar.

Mis hermanos estaban paralizados. Jasper ahora lloraba al igual que Rosalie. Pasaron largos minutos antes de poder seguir hablando. Estaban mucho más calmados y aproveché de mostrarles los papeles. Saqué la fotito de mi bebé, el informe del doctor, todo. Lo miraron y pasados unos minutos se recuperaron del nuevo shock.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Bella? – Preguntó mi hermana, Jass me miró fijamente.

-No lo sé Rose. Yo quisiera quedármelo, pero sé que no se puede, sé que apenas puedes mantenernos a nosotros, Jasper y, que mantengas a mi bebé está fuera de toda discusión – Mis lágrimas se desplazaban silenciosas por mis mejillas, ya me había resignado a no conservar el bebé y solo quedaba una opción – Pienso darlo en adopción, esa es la mejor opción, para él, para mí, para todos. Solo les pido que respeten mi decisión, ahora mismo, quiero que me dejen faltar al instituto, no quiero que nadie se entere, solo lo hará todo más difícil.

-Bella, ¿Estas segura? Es una decisión importante, creo que necesitas pensarlo más… –Farfulló Rose completamente anonadada.

-No, Rosalie, no tengo nada más en que pensar. Es mi decisión y eso es lo que quiero, no dejaré que Jass tenga que sacrificarse por mi hijo. Además, mi bebé vivirá mejor lejos de mí, con una familia que pueda darle todo lo que necesita, no como nosotros, que no podríamos darle nada. Piénsalo Rose. Un bebé necesita pañales, ropita, leche, vitaminas y muchas cosas más. Nosotros no podemos darle nada de eso, nada…

-Bella tiene razón, Rose. Pero hermana, déjame intentarlo, podemos tratar… – Jasper se escuchaba completamente desesperado.

Sabía que no aceptaban mi decisión, pero no podía dejar que él se matara trabajando por mi hijo.

-No, ya les dije que no. Mi hijo necesita una familia, una verdadera familia. Solo les pido que no le digan a nadie. Rosalie, ni siquiera a Alice ¡júramelo!

-Pero Bella, Alice es mi mejor amiga, nuestra mejor amiga… l – Rosalie no entendía mi decisión, pero no me arriesgaría a que la hermana de Edward le contara algo a él.

-No, Rosalie, nadie. No quiero que nadie lo sepa – Mi llanto fue un lamento desesperado. Rose me miró y corrió a abrazarme junto con Jass.

-Está bien hermanita, nadie lo sabrá. Pero debemos ser fuertes, tú más que nosotros, necesitaras mucha fuerza hermana – Dijo Rose mientras acariciaba mi cabello, tratando de calmarme.

-Gracias, a los dos.

La decisión estaba tomada, nadie sabría nada, y así fue.

Tenía cinco meses, no salía para nada de mi casa. Se me había permitido continuar con mis estudios en mi casa pero nadie lo sabía. Todos me creían que había abandonado Forks, y que no volvería. Mi barriguita era más grande y muy hermosa. Amaba a la criatura que estaba dentro de mí. Todo era hermoso, sus pataditas, los antojos, todo.

Nadie nunca sospecho nada de mí, nada de nada, yo solo salía cuando tenía control médico. A Rosalie le gustaba acompañarme, escuchar los latidos de su corazoncito era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Jass también me acompañaba cuando podía, también se demostraba feliz, pero yo no, a mí me daba pena saber que mi bebé no crecería a mi lado.

El apoyo que me brindaban mis hermanos era lo mejor, me ayudaba a salir adelante, a estar fuerte, a saber que no estaba sola. Temía todos los días por ese día, ese día en el que me tocara dejar a mi hijo, me encantaría poder llevarlo conmigo siempre.

Estaba de siete meses, mi barriga ya era enorme. No quise saber nada sobre el sexo de mi bebé, no quería encariñarme, prefería no saber si mi bebé era un niño o una niña, de lo contrario, le pondría nombres, me imaginaría su rostro, el cómo iría creciendo…

Mi estado de ánimo era algo inestable, me sentía feliz de tener un hijo de Edward, pero también me dolía el saber que yo no lo conocería, no podría verlo, no podría besarlo antes de ir a dormir, renunciaba a todo, escuchar sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, sus primeros todos…

Mis hermanos lo único en lo que siempre insistían era en que les digiera quién era el padre, pero no podía hacerlo. Nunca arruinaría la vida de Edward. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas cómplices, todo.

Sabía por Rose que Alice preguntaba siempre por mí, ella no entendía por qué me había ido sin despedirme, pero no podía contarle, ella era la última persona a la que le podía decir. Rosalie me insistía en contarle pero nunca di mi brazo a torcer.

Tenía 38 semanas, casi los nueve meses, y ya apenas me movía. Estaba todo el día sentada o acostada porque me era casi imposible poder caminar, si me caía viendo mis pies, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si no los veía.

En los meses de vacaciones, Rosalie me ayudaba a desplazarme y eso, la tenía conmigo casi siempre. Emmett al no saber nada sobre que yo estaba en casa le insistía que salieran, yo la animaba, no quería privarla de cosas por mi culpa.

Era trece de Agosto, me quedaba una semana para ir al hospital a tener a mi bebé. Estaba en casa sola, Rosalie ya había entrado al instituto y a Jass le tocaba turno de mañana. Estaba tan sola que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a mis hermanos, anhelaba su compañía y su apoyo siempre me ayudaba, sabía que hoy llegaría Jasper primero. Había tenido una mala noche, mi espalda me dolía, y mi barriga se endurecía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Nunca había sentido nada igual. De pronto me percaté que eran contracciones, estaba entrando en labor de parto. No. No quería, aún no estaba preparada.

Los dolores aumentaron y yo traté de contenerme, pero no pude. El dolor fue más fuerte que yo. Con mucho cuidado bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al teléfono, lo tomé y marqué.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?

-Jass, me duele – Sollocé –. Creo que ya es hora. Ven rápido, por favor.

-Bella, voy en camino. Espérame lista, estaré ahí en diez minutos – Alcancé a escuchar como Jasper aceleraba. Venía en la camioneta, lo bueno es que debía venir cerca, lo malo es que la camioneta era muy lenta.

-Te espero Jass, ten cuidado – Le corté porque sentía otra contracción en ese momento.

Ordené todo lo necesario para ir, solo tenía unos trajecitos que le había comprado al bebé de color blanco, algunos pañales y otras pocas cositas.

Jass llegó junto con Rosalie. Traían el auto de Alice, de seguro lo habían cambiado. Me preguntó en qué momento.

Me subieron y nos dirigíamos al hospital de Port Angeles, aún teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar. Mis contracciones eran cada ocho a diez minutos; cuando empezaran cada dos debería preocuparme y para eso podían pasar horas.

Llegamos al hospital, Rosalie quien se había ido atrás conmigo todo el camino, me ayudó a salir del auto. Yo lloraba solo de la desesperación, sabía que entraría con mi hijo pero saldría sin él, me iría sola.

Las enfermeras me vieron y de inmediato me trajeron una silla de ruedas. Me trasladaron rápidamente a una habitación y me subieron a la camilla. Conectaron unos cables alrededor de mi barriga que controlarían mis contracciones y el estado de mi bebé. También me pusieron la anestesia, me puse un poco nerviosa pero me obligué a relajarme. No podía moverme, sentí como la aguja atravesaba mi vertebra, apreté mi mano libre la otra, me imaginaba que era la mano de Edward, él debía estar aquí. Tendría que estar aquí. La aguja se introdujo del todo, pero no me moví, sentí el frio líquido desplazarse dentro de mí y pronto el dolor comenzó a remitir.

No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, no podía solo entregar a mi hijo así como así, y olvidarme de todo. Me habían recomendado que no lo viera, pero yo sí quería verlo, quería saber a quién se parecía, si a mí o a él.

Rosalie y Jasper me acompañarían hasta último momento, ellos ya le habían avisado a Kate donde nos encontrábamos, ya que ella será la encargada de llevarse a mi bebé.

No podía creer que aún me quedaran lágrimas, había llorado todos los días y hoy más que nunca, y sospecho que aún me quedan muchas lágrimas por derramar.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron mis hermanos, quienes me miraron y se fueron de inmediato a mi lado. Estaban ambos muy callados y lo agradecía, no soportaría que intentaran hasta último momento hacerme cambiar de opinión. Sabía que a medida que las contracciones aumentaban, menos eran los minutos que me quedaban junto a mi bebé.

Me partía el alma saber que no estaría más con él, me dolía más al ver a Jasper llorar. Le lloraba a mi barriguita, le pedía disculpas por no poder ayudarlo, le decía que él deseaba que creciera a su lado, le susurraba cuanto lo amaba, que nunca se olvidara de su tío Jass, porque él nunca lo olvidaría, Jass seguía disculpándose con mi bebé a la vez que acariciaba mi enorme barriga con mucho amor. Mi hermano lo quería, él quería a mi bebé y sufría por él. Jass se terminó por despedirse de mi hijo con un tierno beso en mi barriga, se levantó, murmuró una disculpa en mi dirección y se fue del cuarto.

Rosalie se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó, depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y comenzó su momento de despedirse. Rosalie le tenía mucho cariño a mi bebé, sabía que ella estaba algo enfadada por mi decisión, pero jamás di mi brazo a torcer. Rosalie lloraba desconsoladamente en mi barriga, pero no se despidió, le prometió a mi hijo que él sería feliz, y que siempre lo amaría, sin importar nada de lo que pasara. Rose se calmó y con una disculpa también abandonó la habitación. Ellos me estaban dando mi momento de despedirme de mi pequeño.

Abracé mi barriga con los brazos y la acaricié con mucho amor, con todo el amor del mundo.

-Mi bebé, mi pequeño, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Siento no poder darte la vida que necesitas, siento no ser esa madre que tú necesitas – Mi voz salió ahogada por el llanto.

Esto era más difícil de lo que jamás pensé nunca.

Las contracciones me comenzaron a presentarse con mucha más frecuencia, pero no dolían a causa de la anestesia.

-Siento tanto no poder darte la familia que tú te mereces – Balbuceé –.Te amo mi chiquitito, mi pequeño pateador; te juró que estarás bien, prometo buscarte algún día para saber si eres feliz, pero yo sé que será así. Te amo mi pequeño bebé – Las lágrimas me atravesaban el rostro, sin piedad alguna.

Una enfermera entró y me chequeó mis monitores, yo seguía hipando en la cama mientras que acariciaba mi barriga lenta y suavemente.

-Isabella, ya es el momento, estás lista – Asentí mecánicamente.

Las enfermeras sabían de mi decisión, por eso me trataban con más delicadeza y me guiaban en cada paso que daríamos. Entraron mis hermanos y la enfermera les informó que me trasladarían a la sala de partos.

Había llegado el momento que tanto temía.

* * *

_**N/A: Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas aquellas Neófitas que me leen también por aquí, ustedes son las mejores, ya lo saben.  
También agradecer a todas las nuevas lectoras que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia, a ustedes, muchas gracias.  
Y sobre todo a los lectores silenciosos, gracias también.  
Y por último, gracias a todos los que se acuerdan y me han regalado un hermoso review, me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo :3 **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

"_El principio de mi fin"_

Me dirigieron a la sala de partos; me harían cesaría, ya que no me creían capaz de aguantar el parto normal. Me anestesiaron de la barriga para abajo, no podía sentir mis pies. Jass y Rose se posicionaron a mi lado, estarían junto a mí en este momento.

Para mí todo pasó muy, muy rápido. En lo que parecieron tan solo segundos, yo ya estaba lista, la incisión en mi barriga estaba hecha y los doctores trabajaban en mí. Eran los últimos momentos que disfrutaría de la compañía de mi hijo, ya no había marcha atrás. Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban de mis ojos. Sentía a los doctores hablando y solicitando la instrumentaría necesaria, sentía sus movimientos pero no dolía, escuché como el doctor pedía un montón de cosas

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en sacarlo? ¿Había algo malo con mi hijo?

Hasta que al fin escuché, el doctor decía que mi bebe ya estaba afuera, ya había nacido. En estos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza nublaba mi felicidad. Pronto me empecé a desesperar, trataba de ver, pero no podía, sólo escuchaba como le limpiaban su nariz y boca, aspirando todo lo que las obstruía y provocando para mi gran alivio, el tan esperado llanto de mi bebé. Era lo más hermoso que podía escuchar, su llanto era un canto que me endulzaba mi corazón. Sus pulmones deben ser fuertes ya que lloraba muy alto y con esa ternura propia de los recién nacidos. Una amable enfermera tomó a mi bebé desnudo y se dispuso a limpiarlo, luego lo envolvió en una mantita y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, aún frotaba con una mantita su cuerpo, y yo sólo pude sonreír al verlo, era hermoso, tan perfecto. Una vez terminó de limpiarle su rostro, lo acercó a mi lado yo deposité un suave y tierno beso en su frente mientras con mi mano lo acariciaba con mucha delicadeza, sus ojos cafés eran hermosos y profundos igual que los de su padre pero con mi color, a pesar de eso se parecía mucho a Edward.

-Señorita Swan, tiene una hermosa niña. ¡Felicitaciones! – Niña, mi bebé era una pequeña niña.

-Es… Es perfecta…– Mi voz sonó estrangulada a causa de la emoción.

-¿Cómo le pondrá, señorita Swan? La dejarán escoger el nombre de su bebé – Me avisó la enfermera con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

No lo podía creer, esto era más de lo que esperaba. Hace meses que venía pensando en cuál sería el nombre ideal para mi bebé. Tenía un favorito por sobre los demás.

-Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie, mi hija se llamará así – Le deposité otro beso en la mejilla de mi bebé. Se había calmado y ahora su respiración era agitada, estaba asustada ante lo desconocido.

-Así será. Vamos Renesmee, tenemos que pesarte y medirte aún… – Le decía la enfermera a mi hija.

-No, por favor, no se la lleve, no todavía – Le supliqué.

-Bella, mi niña, es el procedimiento de rutina – Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Luego podrás verla, cuando tú también estés en mejores condiciones – Susurró dulcemente.

La verdad se reflejaba en sus ojos y yo asentí. Ella me dio la última sonrisa y se marchó, llevándose a mi hija con ella. Mis hermanos me hablaron y me trataban de calmar, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, estaba desesperada, no aguantaría la separación que se avecinaba aunque fuera inminente.

-Sshhhh… Cálmate, Bella, no llores – Me pedía Rose.

-Mi hija, Rose, es mi hija, no… no podré… Renesmee, mi hija… – No podía hacer nada más que decir esto. No respondía a nada ni a las palabras de Rose ni a nada, aún no podía moverme y los médicos seguían trabajando en mi cesaría. Escuché en los monitores como mi pulsación se aceleraba a causa del pánico, estaba segura que entraría en shock.

-Está entrando en shock, inyéctenle un tranquilizante, ¡rápido! – Las palabras del doctor confirmaron lo que yo creía.

Una enfermera se acercó a mí e introdujo la aguja de la jeringa en la manguerita del suero, me había ahorrado un agujero más en mi brazo, de pronto se me nublo todo.

-Renesmee… Hija, te amo – Me sentía débil, el tranquilizante hizo su trabajo rápidamente y me envió a la oscuridad, dándome un poco de paz mental y descanso físico para recuperarme de todo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero apenas recuperé mi conciencia me acordé de mi bebé, era hermoso, mejor que cualquier sueño, perfecta igual a Edward.

-Mi hija, quiero ver a Renesmee – Susurré con voz patosa y un poco ronca.

-Hermanita, al fin despiertas. Ya la traerán, está en observación todavía, no te preocupes es normal – Me susurró Jass, estaba a mi lado y cuando enfoqué en él mi vista, éste me dio una sonrisita tierna y tranquilizadora.

-Es hermosa hermanita, mi sobrinita es hermosa, Renesmee no podría ser más perfecta, será bella y valiente igual que tú – Jass me acarició con mucha dulzura mi mejilla, atrapando con sus dedos, una lágrima que la atravesaba.

-Jass, gracias, aunque me tranquilizaré cuando la vea de nuevo.

En ese momento, entró la señorita Katrina – Kate, como le gustaba que la llamaran – Ella es la encargada de orientarme en la entrega de adopción de mi bebé.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Lo que se venía sería lo más duro que me tocaría vivir en la vida.

Jasper me miró y me besó en la frente.

-Recuerda hermanita, podríamos hacerlo – Susurró. Sabía que él podía trabajar más duro y eso, pero no podríamos darle todo lo que se merece un bebé.

-Gracias hermano, pero está decidido – Murmuré llena de tristeza.

Jasper salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para darnos privacidad. Kate me miró y me dio una sonrisita tímida, ella en verdad era muy amable, se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado cuadro los hombros y suspiro lentamente, se veía que le costaba esta parte de su trabajo.

-Bella, el orfanato te dará el día entero para que te puedas despedir de tu hija. Debes saber que tienes diez días para poder arrepentirte de tu decisión…

-Kate, todo eso ya lo hablamos y mi decisión está tomada, reconozco que duele dejarla ir, pero lo hago por ella. Aunque en verdad estoy feliz de que me den el día con mi hija – Las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y me impedían ver con claridad – Kate debo saber…

-Bella, pregunta lo que quieras; cada duda que tengas, yo la responderé, para eso estoy aquí, para guiarte – Me tomó de la mano y la apretó para darme ánimos.

-Su nombre, quiero que su nombre sea ese, no se lo cambien, no permitas que se lo cambien, es lo único que pido para poder estar tranquila, al menos eso quiero poder darle – Mi voz sonaba terrible a causa de las lágrimas, pero ya estaba tranquila, sabía que mi decisión sería la mejor y eso me alentaba a seguir.

-Claro, Bella. El nombre de tu hija será respetado. Tengo que informarte también que una vez tu hija sea adoptada no puedes obtener información de ella ni de su paradero, los padres que la adoptaran recibirán información tuya si ellos lo desean, y si lo creen necesario, te buscaran, sólo si ellos quieren Bella…

-Está bien, pero – Quería una sola cosa, nada más, y con eso sería muy feliz – ¿Será posible que me manden fotos, Kate? Sólo fotos, nada más – Le rogué – Quiero conocerla, quiero ver sus avances, como crece, como le saldrán sus dientes, sus primeros pasos – Las palabras se ahogaron en mi boca, me perdería todo, todo de mi hija y no podría hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

-Veré que puedo hacer, Bella. A veces los papás adoptivos no tienen intenciones de tener contacto con los padres biológicos de sus hijos, otras veces son tan amables que nos permiten estas excepciones, esperemos y sea así.

-Me avisaran, digo… – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire ya que estaba perdiendo la batalla con el llanto. Me calmé y lo intenté de nuevo – ¿Me avisarán, cierto? Cuando la adopten y si los papás me conceden las fotos ¿Me lo dirán?

-Por supuesto, Bella, yo misma prometo llamarte, te avisaré ese mismo día. Ahora, ¿tienes más dudas? – Negué con la cabeza – Entonces me marcho, Bella, para que disfrutes de tu hija. Por cierto, es muy hermosa.

-Gracias, Kate. Acuérdate de lo que te pedí, por favor, y otra vez, gracias por ayudarme y orientarme – Estaba muy agradecida con Kate por ayudarme con el tema de la adopción.

Kate salió de la habitación, me quedé sola como cinco segundos y enseguida entró Rosalie y Jasper, con mi bebé en brazos, di un grito de alegría y emoción.

-Jass, mi hija está aquí al fin… Dámela por favor – Le pedí mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección donde estaba él con mi Renesmee, él se acercó y la depositó con ternura en mis brazos.

-Mi sobrina es hermosa – Susurró Rose mientras le acomodaba el gorrito que mi bebé llevaba puesto.

-Como desearía poder llevarte conmigo, mi niña, pero no puedo, tendremos que esperar un tiempo, estoy segura que el destino nos reunirá de nuevo, mi cielo – Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer de mis ojos. Mi bebé dormía y yo sólo podía estar con ella unas horas más.

Nos entretuvimos toda la tarde con mi Renesmee, nos turnábamos para poder tomarla en brazos y alimentarla y yo me reservaba el derecho de cambiarle el pañal, no era tan difícil pero aun así tenía máxima precaución cuando lo hacía.

A veces me olvidaba de mi decisión y otras era una tortura saber que este día llegaría a su fin. Miré el reloj que había en mi habitación y marcaba las 16:30, solo me quedaban 30 minutos, pude ver en la cara de mis hermanos el reflejo de terror que tenía la mía, Jasper besó la frente de Renesmee y se despidió con un "Te amo mi pequeña sobrina, desearía que esto fuera de otra manera pero no veo cómo, espero volver a vernos, mi niña" y se marchó. Suspiré, era difícil ver a mis hermanos hacer esto, Rosalie que tenía a Renesmee en sus brazos la meció con ternura y comenzó "Mi pequeña Renesmee, sé que serás una gran persona, que esto será por tu bien, pero aun así te extrañare…" Rosalie no pudo continuar, el sollozo que atravesó su pecho fue tan grande que se quedó muda. Se acercó a mí y le depositó un beso por un largo segundo en el tope de la cabecita a mi hija, y se fue corriendo de la sala.

Era mi último momento con ella, luego la volvería a ver, siempre y cuando sus futuros padres así lo desearan, sólo esperaba poder recibir fotos de ella, fotos de su crecimiento.

Las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro una vez más, pero era inevitable, era a mi hija a quien le decía adiós y no sería capaz de resistirlo, pegué mi nariz en su poquito pelo, que por cierto era color broncíneo, como el de él, e inhalé ese delicioso olor que desprendía mi hija, un olor a bebé, era tan tranquilizador y maravilloso…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerzas y un sollozo se escapó de mi pecho, no podía llorar, no aún. Comencé a cantarle la canción de cuna que me cantaba mi mamá cuando era pequeña, se la había cantado toda la tarde y a ella parecía gustarle porque cada vez que se la entonaba sus ojitos cafés se pegaban a los míos y me observaba con una atención increíble, aunque solo durara tres segundos, ella reconocía mi voz.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, así debió ser tu nombre si tu madre hubiera sabido ser más valiente y hubiese luchado por lo que quiere. Debí ser mucho más de lo que soy, tú te mereces mucho más mi ángel hermoso – Sollocé – Mi niña, perdóname, debí ser más fuerte, tendría que serlo, pero no puedo; es tu futuro el que arriesgo y para mí eso es lo más importante que mi felicidad. Te amo mi Renesmee, espero volverte a ver algún día y espero que ese día me perdones, espero que no me guardes rencor… – Los sollozos ya se hacían imposibles de contener, quería gritar, quería llorar como nunca antes, quería… quería morir.

-Toma mi Renesmee - Saqué la cadenita que colgaba de mi cuello, era un corazón de cristal que me había dado Edward en navidades. Claro que luego por lo de Tanya y eso pensé en devolvérselo pero era lo único que tenia de él a demás sabía que si lo hacía eso heriría a Edward enormemente y en estos momentos me alegraba de que así haya sido, se lo puse en el bolsillito que tenía su pequeñito traje con mucho cuidado – Cuídalo, hija, es lo único que podemos darte. Te amo mi pequeña pateadora.

Continúe abrazada a mi hija hasta que sentí un par de tacones avanzar por el pasillo, supe que era la hora, mi corazón latía desbocado, mi cabeza estaba echa un enredo, pero mantuve la compostura, todavía no era el momento de llorar.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Kate, le sonreí tímidamente a pesar de que la sonrisa me vacilo en mi rostro, logré conservarla.

-Bella, creo que…

-A llegado la hora, lo sé, Kate – Besé a mi hija por última vez, fue un beso largo y prolongado, lleno de amor y cariño. Inhalé con fuerzas ese olor que me tranquilizaba. Miré sus hermosos ojitos, mi hija estaba despierta, era como si supiera que sería la última vez que nos veríamos y se estuviera despidiendo de mí. Renesmee tomó un dedo de mi mano con su pequeña manito, era lo mejor que me pudo dar como despedida, aunque sólo duró unos pequeños segundos, era como si me consolara. Le saqué su gorrito rosa y lo dejé a mi lado, lo conservaría. La miré por última vez y se la entregué a Kate, quien la tomó y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Kate, Renesmee en su bolsillo lleva un regalo de sus padres, por favor, permitan que lo conserve, no dejes que se pierda Kate – Le rogué con la voz rota, ya no aguantaría más – Prométemelo, prométeme que trataras de cumplir lo que te pido…

-Te lo prometo, Bella. Haré hasta lo imposible porque así sea – Hizo unas señas hacia la ventana que había en mi habitación y en unos segundos entraron mis hermanos y se posicionaron a mi lado. Jass tomó mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón recordándome que no estaba sola – Llegó la hora, les prometo mantenerlos informados de lo que ocurra, Bella, te lo prometo – Acercó a mi hija y le di su último besito junto con un te amo, mis hermanos también le dieron el último beso, el último te quiero y un adiós, con eso Kate me sonrió con tristeza y salió de la habitación.

Se había ido, todo había acabado, espere unos minutos, que Kate y Renesmee se encontraran lejos y no me escucharan y me largué a llorar con desesperación.

-Calma, Bella, cálmate – Rosalie trataba de hacerme reaccionar, pero no podía. Quería salir se éste maldito hospital, quería volver a mi casa, quería retroceder el tiempo y tener a mi bebé protegida en mi enorme barriga, esa que la mantenía unida a mí. Ahora estaba sola… Tiré con fuerzas el cable que me suministraba el suero y lo arrojé, de mi brazo brotó un hilito de sangre, pero no me importó. Comencé a patalear y forcejear con mis hermanos, les gritaba que me llevaran a casa, ellos solo trataban de mantenerme quieta y tranquilizarme, sentí un dolor punzante en donde me habían hecho la incisión de la cesaría pero no me importó, mi corazón se había hecho pedazos, no tenía nada por qué vivir.

No me di cuenta cunado la enfermera entró, sólo logré sentir el pinchazo en mi brazo, otra vez me inyectaron tranquilizantes; los necesitaba, más que la vez anterior. De pronto, me sentí cansada, con sueño, no aguantaría más despierta, lo único que pensaba era en mi hija, mi Renesmee…


End file.
